Claimed
by Honeyed Gaze
Summary: "It was cold, dark, and I was scared." Demigod AU in which Jack is resurrected by Artemis as a winter spirit, and sent to work as a couselor in Camp Half-Blood. Jelsa.
1. Santa Claus Gives Me a Lift

**Please read author's notes. **

* * *

**Hello :) **

**I've practically been **_**itching**_** to write this fic for months. I wish I could have someone who can actually write to make this for me but I will try. I hope you enjoy it! I would also love suggestions on whatever characters (and their godly parents) you would like to see because I'm only going to mention a select few. I'll also take OC's but only for very minor characters like mortals, monsters or backround. I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**OH, and it should also be known that I'm mixing a lot of things up. Like, this **_**is**_** a crossover of ROTG, PJO, and Frozen and many others but I'm trying hard not to mention any of the characters from PJO; they will **_**not**_** interact. AND I haven't read some of the books in a while, so I'm basing this off of memory and skimming through the series.**

**(I dont own anything :)**

**Chapter 1- Awakening**

* * *

.

~:~

.

**I**t was cold, dark, and I was scared.

A bark of cruel laughter echoed in my ears before I fully came around. I blinked the fog out of my eyes, taking in the lush green of the trees around me. Between my fingers and against my back the frosted floor didn't chill me, but still felt hard and uncomfortable. The air became sweeter with every breath I took, like finally remembering the melody of a long forgotten song, though I can't imagine ever forgetting how to breathe.

I tried to push off the ground, and found that the second I did my mind spun. My limbs felt like lead. Suddenly, my senses decided to catch up with my sluggish brain and I was able to realize just how terribly cruddy I felt. My whole person pounded with newly circulating blood, and I feared that I might throw up. After a moment of laying beside a great pine where I woke up, a little flexing, and certainly looking foolish, I was able to prop my upper body up on my elbows.

I noted the ring of frost around the frozen lake, and how it climbed up the trunks of surrounding trees in thin webbing, but the winter here didn't touch anything further. Snow didn't top or dust anything, the trees in my line of vision beyond the frost remained dry. I didn't know if that was normal. The night sky blanketed over me, sprinkled with diamonds and no sign of clouds. The moon was full, and for some odd reason I thought of a bowl of milk.

"Jack Frost." Came an athorative voice, one that got your mind to beg your body to bend over backwards for the speaker.

I think I should have been suprised, but at that time I didn't know any better. My instincts told me to submit to her. My instincts were wrong. With a little difficulty, I turned my head to who I assumed was a girl.

My ears didn't fail me; about twenty yards away, a little over to my left, a girl no older than thirteen stood, face caressed by moonlight. She had her auburn hair tucked away into a gray cap like Robin Hood's. From where I lay, the fact that I could see the gleam of her silver yellow eyes frightened me. They contained a subtle madness to them, showing me that she'd seen much she wished she hadn't, and that she definately was not human. With a simple blink she could crush my sanity, but the wolfish cruel points to her features could intimidate anyone enough into a craze alone.

"Your name is Jackson Frost, Moon Guardian- my winter spirit," She came forward with no sound. My eyes trailed down to her hunting boots and the trace of glimmering, almost translucent weeds that clung to them with every step like a fine lace glove. I focused on this until I felt the pressure on my arms start to lessen. I was floating. My toes just barely brushed the surface of the lake as my body hovered. The girl, in her dramatic spell, continued to chant,

"and protector of the hunt. Rise, and come to me, Artemis, goddess of the moon."

* * *

.

~:~

.

Protector of the hunt _my ass_, I thought over and over again as the two disgruntled yetis hauled me into the Moon Goddess' chariot. I may have caused them a little trouble over the years, but I can gladly say that this might be the last time they'd have to deal with me. The hairy guys never liked me, anyway.

As far as I'm concerned, the ladies -_of the hunt- _are completely capable of taking care of things themselves. Because other than being the sacred club's personal pack mule over the last two hundred or so years, I'm just the useless _boy_ (this was an insult to them, those sexist hypocrites) who doesn't know when to shut up and be serious. I sure earned the title, with centuries worth of pranks, insults, "accidents", and much, much hatred.

Whether or not you can blame me, the founder of the hunt pulled me out of my chance of eternal peace with my past life. She resurrected, or recruited me, as she said, after being dead for almost a hundred years. She took away my sense of any kind of warmth, wiped my memories, and left me with a party of virgin girls I can't date, who are forever stuck in PMS. I still don't see how this is a blessing.

So, yeah, I think my behavior is justified.

If you add up my two hundred years of servitude, my century of sleep, and my estimated seventeen years of mortal life, you can understand that I've been around for a very long time. And still, I lack so much experience. So what bad could I have possibly done to get me kicked out of the happy, moony family and into counseling at Camp Half-Blood?

Well, it involves me, a flat ice dagger, a couple of ripped hunting jackets, and a now naked, frosted pack of hunting wolves. Don't ask how I managed, but I was pretty proud of my accomplishment. I'd gotten an earful the next morning of how much disrespect I'd given Artemis and how the mangy animals could die from the cold. Eventually, my lady caught word of what I've done through iris message and came straight away. The hunt's mission was on hold for ten days without their dogs or jackets, and in waiting for the Artemis' arrival.

With a snap of her fingers the dog's fur was grown back, but that didn't get me out of trouble. No, I was to learn to recognize the honor of serving the hunt by being sent away to work with, apparently, much more dysfuntional teens, half bloods. Artemis somehow convinced herself that this punishment would get me begging to come back on my hands and knees.

Good riddance. That's as close to a goodbye as I'll ever say or get from them. Nothing would get me to come back, I swear on my never ending life. This is what I'll never stop telling myself.

With the winds toying with my feathery hair and the flaps of my raggedy worn poncho, I whoop, drunk from freedom. I could fly myself to camp, but nothing can compare to the thrill of riding a chariot. The man next to me gave a deep sigh as he whipped the reins to make the deer pulling the vehicle go faster. He regarded me with pale blue eyes almost disappearing under dark, thick brows. I don't like this look because it means he's disappointed in me.

He is Thaumas, greek god of wonder. I call him North simply because that's where he lives while most gods go west. The mortals may know him as Santa Claus **(A/N: just go with it)**. Seeing him drive Artemis' red and gold chariot in his robe and nightcap, it isn't hard to imagine.

He's also somewhat a father figure to me. I don't have half the relationship I share with North with Artemis and that's her own fault. He always came to my aid when no one else would, with cookies, new little inventions, and an ear to listen. I've probably spent half my second life time yapping to him about screwing the hunt, my duties, and finding my own way of life. He was the only one to care about my well being.

"Jack," He rumbled softly, "You said you would try."

I slumped into the plush seat cushions, feeling my chest grow heavy. The lump in my throat felt so large it throbbed. I ruffled my white hair, my nerves getting the better of me. "Yeah, that didn't work out." I muttered. He fixes me a hard look and I hold his gaze. Blue on blue. After seconds that felt like hours, I look away in defeat. A loud silence followed after and I took to watching a flock of birds. The blur of deep forests beneath us told me that this would be a long ride.

* * *

Hours later, we've probably passed hundreds of targets and had twice as many snow cones. Not that it mattered; we immortals could eat all the food we wanted and not get sick or fat, the perks of having everlasting health. I might have a sugar rush, though. We soared above the civilization underneath us, and I studied the humans milling around instead of the birds. I thought the mist worked in funny ways, hiding us and diguising and bending the truth of what they wouldn't understand. What I understand is that humans are ignorant, but ignorance is bliss.

I wonder, if I hurled a magic snowball at one of the guys down there, would the mist disguise that, too? I'll forever be curious.

It would be an easy experiment since North let me sit on the very edge of the chariot, knowing that I could easily catch my fall with the winds if need be. The chill of the air felt as invigorating as my first few breaths of awakening all that time ago. I then saw that even if Artemis brought me back to this world, I had never been living until now. I buzzed with new energy (as if I needed any more of that), no longer fueled by anger and bitterness that used to consume me but with excitement. I finally had a chance to do something worthwhile.

"We're almost there." North informed me. His white beard whipped around him with the breeze. Butterflies bombarded my stomach when I realized that I hadn't dealt with many demigods other than the huntresses. The group would face an occasional twelve year old, tattered and on the brink of tears, that strayed off coarse with their escort to camp less than once a month. A small portion of the hunt would split and take it upon themselves to make sure they got there. I was never part of that portion.

They wont treat me the same way the girls did, I reassured myself. I certainly wouldn't put up with it. Frost curled around my fingers in my stress and North had noticed. He watched as light snow started to powder the chariot like sugar. I attempted to shrink away, embarrassed. I didn't have much trouble with my powers, but still being considered a young spirit, the winter often spurted out without my consent. There was just too much of it for my body to hold.

"Won't be long, ma boy. Calm yourself, the kids won't bite. Not most of them, anyway." He tried to lift the tension. He guffawed and a hill with a tree hanging vibrant blossoms came into view. I could see a circle of unique looking cabins from the chariot. Everything other than than was a little hard to wrap my mind around, for some reason. When I squinted to try to see more, the more confused I got. I couldn't quite comprehend what I was looking at.

North read my thoughts, "The mist doesn't only affect mortals, Jackson. There's a lot of it in this area."

He set me a little ways down the hill. I assumed that the tree was where the entrance was. We both got off of the chariot and lady Artemis' deers decided to kick off without us. North cursed, but just turned to me with a small chuckle and the ever so present twinkle in his eyes. "They just can't wait to get back to their owner, eh?"

He stretched, bellowing an unnecessarily load roar of a yawn, and scraped his black heavy boots on the ground like a dog. I stayed still, watching how the grass around me collected white cold flakes. It weeved and crept up my leg much like the moon lace did with Artemis at night.

"Ahem." North cleared his throat to get my attention. He took a thin package in cheap gift wrapping paper out of his velvet red robes and handed it to me.

"I thought you could use a new look." He said, and I quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"You went shopping for me?" I teased with a smirk, and tore into it.

Behind the wrapping paper waited a deep blue hoodie folded into a soft bundle. I unrolled it and gave North a genuine smile. Sheepishly, I thanked him, then slipped off my poncho in exchange for the sweater. I kept an old white v-neck underneath. I moved my arms around, enjoying the feel of the new material against my dry pale skin. Frost started to gather around the collar, adding a touch of me to the look.

I grinned up at my friend, "You know, I could use a new pair of pants, too." I was joking, of course, but it was true. My brown trousers frayed at the ends, bound together by straps of light, leather material. Fortunately, my magic kept my clothes clean over the years, but it didn't save their condition.

He laughed and patted my back so hard I stumbled. "Go on, son."

All forms of joking disappeared between us, and I looked up at his towering figure and big shoulders. "Can't you stay?"

I hated coming off as weak, but I couldn't deny that I wanted his help. If there was anyone I still respected in this world, it was North. What was I going to do without his guidance? I may have lived for a long time, but in reality, I'm just a kid. I'll always be a kid. I don't know the first thing about leading demigods or giving instructions, teaching, or how to tackle a simple conversation without becoming a complete ass unless it's with him.

He got a sorry look in his eyes that I disliked almost as much as his disappointed face. "I have much of my own to take care of. Something dark is brewing. I can feel it in my belly. Good luck, it will be fine, I'm sure." I nod, not all that preoccupied with the 'something dark' because problems like that never concerned me. I leave him there, turning my back and trudging up towards the tree- Dryope's tree, I think they call it. I heard the small chime of bells and and felt a flash of light on my back, and I knew that North had left.

I square my shoulders when I see a scrawny auburn haired boy snoozing at the roots of the tree. Coiled around the base and up the trunk, a dark dragon had it's eyes glaring at me in slits of green fire. It used it's tail to swat the boy awake, the fin sounding an echoing _smack_ against the teen's freckled cheek.

"Toothless!" he hissed, but stopped short when when he saw me coming towards him. He stood abruptly, on alert with a pitiful bronze dagger held in from of him. He studied me from my snow white hair to my purple-ish bare feet, recognition passing over is face. "Jack Frost?" he called.

"At your service." I responded. I reached the pine by then and the giant reptile snapped at me.

"He's cool, Toothless." It was weird seeing the small guy tame such a large beast, but he seemed to be handling it well. He let me pass.

"Toothless, stay." He commanded the dragon, then caught up to me. "So I'll need to take you to the camp director and he'll tell you where to go from there." He said this in the same way he spoke to the dragon, but the way he stood a good distance from me gave the feeling that the last thing he wanted to do was give me orders. Smart kid, I suppose he figured that I could turn his brain into a slushie if I wanted. I wouldn't kill him, but after my experience with the hunt, I wouldn't let him control me. I wouldn't let anyone.

I was home free.

* * *

.

~:~

.

**Anyways, this is one of my first fanfictions, so if you would all be so kind...**

**Please note that I do not have much time to write, edit, and type- especially with school starting again. There will be many typos, chapters may be short, and it will not be my best work. Please go easy with the criticism!**

**I'll be working slow because I'm going to post a lot of different fics (mostly out of excitement to use the covers I made) so please check them out if you can :)**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


	2. A Kangaroo-rabbit-thing Tells Me Off

**Hallo :)**

**If there are any specific characters (From Disney or Dreamworks, not from PJO) or OCs you would like to see in this fic, I would love your suggestions! Thank you for reading!**

**I actually already have a plot, along with all the main characters parent's planned, but thank you for your suggestions! but I can take minor characters! maybe even OCs! (as villians)**

**Elsa's coming in soon I promise.**

**(I don't own anything :)**

_**Chapter two- A Kangaroo-Rabbit-Thing tells me off**_

* * *

****.****

****~:~****

****.****

**I**t turns out, I had two weeks of free time before I officially started my job to _settle in_, and_ learn how things run around here_. Like a... counselor in training type of thing, without anyone training me. So far, what I've learned about the camp on my own are that the camp t-shirts come in orange and purple, the rock climbing wall is suicide, there were too many cabins to count (and new ones sprouting out wherever they could fit them), and _way_ too many kids to remember.

The demigods here act like I'm invisible, something that might have bothered me a century ago. Apparently, the last four couselors didn't really, per say, _connect_ with them on any level. It's a little sad to say that I'm used to it. The mist bent around me so that mortals wouldn't give me a second glance and the hunters just get a kick out of making me feel worthless. The Gods? Well, yeah, same thing, except that they legit thought of everyone who wasn't of use to them as worthless. The years have really left immortals a little jaded.

Chiron is okay, nice I guess, for a half horse man. He smells like coffee, which only nags me that I haven't tried the stuff (You can't find coffee in the woods, if you didn't know that), and rides around the mortal world on a motorized wheelchair. Sometimes I want to try taking it for a spin, but I don't think that would sit well with the centaur.

The only ones here that gave a care about me at my stay were the little ones, maybe seven to nine-year-olds or younger, and Hiccup.

Really no difference between the two.

Because Hiccup was what he was. A Hiccup. I don't know why anyone would name their kid that but it fit him well; He was a small dude. I beat him by at least five inches in height. His toothpick arms made it impossible to imagine him working in the camp's forge. And he could _not_ be related to anyone else in the Hepheastus cabin because, gosh _dang_, if you've seen their... their_... bulk_, in general, they were all muscle. Hiccup was not- quite the opposite, actually.

"Just be ready." Hiccup said in his nasally squawk of a voice at the lake. We had Apollo to thank for the sun beating down on our crowns. The cool glittering pools made the heat bearable. I'm not saying it was a horrible day, it was actually beautiful. The squeals of the children playing with the dryads were music to my ears. Sunlight illuminated the dark leaves of trees like lanterns and bounced off of the water, but the light kissing my almost nonexistent cheekbones and the breeze tousling my hair couldn't compare to the crisp nip of winter on my nose."When we get a new couselor, a lot of us see that as a chance to mix the rules around a little when Chiron isn't around."

"And what would that mean?" I asked. The water sprites below giggled and waved at me from the bottom as I dipped my feet in. I hoped not to freeze anything, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they turned into popsicles. Naiads were such flirts. I could also go for some iceskating.

"Oh, some minor stuff." Hiccup muttered, the usual sarcasm dripping into his voice. "Like switching tables, neglecting chores, a few explosions, and the occasional impregnated teen."

My eyes widened, "That happened?"

"Let's not go into detail."

He skipped a flat stone across the water's surface with a quick flick of his wrist, and I watched the ripples hug my ankles. The conch for dinner sounded and I realized just how much of the day I wasted watching these silly half mortals try to stay alive and the pretty girls at the bottom of the lake. Hiccup gave a defeated sigh, getting up from his spot and dusting nonexistant dirt off of his clothes. I knew why he was so down- meals were the hardest part of the day for him. He couldn't hide from everyone for his whole life. The Hepheastus table was normally packed, except for the little corner side of the bench that was specially reserved for Hiccup and any other outcasts of the cabin, not out of endearment. He could skip, but I think he should take any chance to put more meat on his little bones.

We left the lake and walked across camp, following others attending dinner, and a group of four runts shoved Hiccup, who was a few paces ahead of me. They taunted, "Hey, useless!"

I arched an eyebrow at the hurtful, but lame, insult, and I waited for Hiccup to bite back. I didn't know what I was expecting him to do or say. I was just expecting _something-_ some burn or badass comeback that would shut those idiots up, especially from someone as sarcastic and clever as Hiccup. Who was going to let some punk get away with calling them useless? Is that the best they got?

Well, their best did a good job at keeping Hiccup quiet, because all he did was just keep his eyes on the ground, a sour look marring his childish features. He marched on with his arms straight stiff at his sides. The kids chortled, and I snapped at them, "That was pathetic."

The four half bloods looked at me in suprise, as did Hiccup. I couldn't tell what house the bullies were from, but I guessed that most of them were related because they all crooked the same ugly sinister smiles. I bet they were from Ares. Two of them were faternal twins- one boy and one girl with long, dirty blonde hair. I don't mean the color, I mean they had _dirty_, long, blonde hair. One was tall and overweight, and eyed me a little nervously. This one hadn't done the bullying, but he didn't stop it, either, so I didn't like him. The last one had shaggy brown hair and a big nose. He was the one who spoke next.

"What, you want us to be meaner? We can do that." He offered with a crooked grin.

"No." I said in a hard tone. "I want you all to go piss off and get a haircut."

I wasn't lying. They all needed one. They didn't take the advice, and big nose just stared at me, then Hiccup, in disbelief. "Hiding behind the counselor, Hiccup? Wow, you can't even make a friend your own age!"

They all snickered, and ran off before I could ice their shoes to the ground. My vision was clouded by my annoyance, and I spun on Hiccup, "You okay?"

Hiccup shrugged his narrow shoulders, "Nothing I'm not used to. Thanks, for what you said."

"Don't thank me yet." I grumbled. "They didn't listen."

"Still." Hiccup's mood lightened. "I don't think they're capable of listening."

I had to agree, but I wasn't feeling to joke at the time, so I said, "Why didn't you stick up for yourself?"

Hiccup scoffed, "They'll beat me up.

"At least they'd know you had the balls to."

"That won't make them respect me."

"So what will? Letting them push you around all the time?" I hissed, the smell of strawberries invaded my nostrils as we shuffled through the fields.

Hiccup's breath hitched, and he gave me a serious stare that actually made him look his age. A dramatic pause filled the space between us and he finally spoke, a new glow of hope in his grey-green eyes, "A quest. A _quest_! That would fix _everything_! I might even get a date."

I couldn't believe my ears. Doing a stupid task for godly parents that damned every forsaken kid here into this crazy world full of monsters would impress his peers, but the fact that he could ride and command a venomous reptile didn't? I squeezed the bridge of my nose, then regarded Hiccup with the same fierce stare I used against his bullies. "Seriously? A quest? That's what you need?"

He nodded vigorously, and I sighed, dismayed. "Hiccup, you don't need the gods to prove yourself. All you need is-"

"Oi!" Before I could finish my uplifting speech about believing in yourself, a man with a blue hairy hiney hopped over to us in apparent furry- I mean fury. "Watch where you're steppin'! We satyrs and the Demeter cabins work hard on the strawberry fields!"

I scanned his strange bottom half and big feet. "You are _not_ a satyr."

I continued when he didn't respond in his shock, "Satyrs are half goat. You're like this weird... hybrid half bunny kangaroo thing."

The thing looked red in the face, glaring daggers and spitting acid at me, "I ought to trample you for that." he came at me.

Hiccup jumped in, arms outstretched like handling a wild animal. "Okay! Do it later, like after dinner, at capture the flag."

The thing looked at Hiccup like he was dirt, and retorted, "Only demigods participate."

"Well, then after dinner when you both have some time to kill." Hiccup suggested. The thing screwed his mouth up at Hiccup, shooting me one last nasty look, and scampered off to the dining pavilion ahead of us. When he was out of earshot Hiccup scolded me, "Seriously Jack?"

I shrug. Satyrs got under my skin; the mangy, loyal things smelled like molded carpets and farms.

* * *

****.****

****~:~****

****.****

There were over twenty five different tables in the pavillion, but not all of them were comepletely full- some tables hosting only three children. From what I can tell, there was a table for each god, where their offspring would eat. Demigods were only allowed to sit with their cabin. Fortunately for Hiccup, satyrs, spirits, and dryads could sit where they pleased, so I sat with the Hepheastus family.

I had been disgusted to find that two of the jerks from earlier sat at the same table as him. Hiccup's own kind treat him like that? If you couldn't turn to family for help, where could you turn?

He could turn to me, I decided. If they wouldn't be a friend to him, I would. I didn't see any difficulty in that, except for the fact that I hadn't had a friend other than Nick in centuries. I guess I could use one, too. So I plopped down next to the little guy, who was tinkering with a new weapon he created- some sort of crazy dagger. A passing dryad placed a gold platter in front of me, one with a generous serving of potatoes, gravy and a chicken leg. When other people started to get up from their seats for their to line up by the fire, I smirked to myself, floating over dumping my whole meal into the flames from above. I thanked Artemis for sending me here and away from the horrible witches she called her virgin maidens.

During meals, it was a ritual to burn a portion of your food as soon as you filled your plate. They called these offerings and they were made for prayers and respect for Gods. Sadly, I had neither of those for any of them.

The sky thundered, and I started to muse to myself, taking in the sweet sound of angry Olympians who could probably doom me to eternal torture. You couldn't call me proud. No, it was much simpler than that. I was just as angry as they were. I tipped my head over the fire, the unusual combination of hot chocolate and burning hamburgers was oddly alluring.

When I finally brought myself back down to the table, the fat boy from the Athena cabin with the group of punks earlier, (I decided to call him fishlegs) within earshot, was telling the story of Dryope- the mother tree and protector of Camp Half-blood to the newcomers. No one even tried to hide their distaste.

Protector, eh? I wondered if she ever got as sick of her job as I had.

"So Dryope was resting on the bank by the water with her baby boy. Next to her was this beautiful lotus tree. The baby reached out towards the branches, and Dryope broke off the flowers for him. What they didn't know was that the broken clusters killed the dryad, Lotis, who lived in the tree. The Gods punished Dryope by turning her into another tree." A few of the kids turned their attention back to their food, while other still half-listened to Fishlegs.

"Everyday her son would come back to his mother's tree, even when he wasn't a baby anymore, and the gods blessed her to protect demi-gods and stuff. That's why she's called the mother tree."

I went deep into thought about Dryope, hearing Hiccup in the backround muttering to himself as he tweaked his new weapon and speared ravioli into his mouth. From the table I could see the border of camp, the lotus tree that was once Dryope, and Toothless wrapped around it in a peaceful doze.

* * *

****.****

****~:~****

****.****

"That look suits you." I teased Hiccup, who was unrecognizable under his heap of armor. He was dressed for capture the flag. I discovered that this was a huge event for most demigods.

"Not now, Jack." I shrugged, because there were always other times to bug Hiccup. "So how does this game work?"

Hiccup looked around at his team mates. All I knew was that the Hepheastus cabin had an alliance with the Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Nemesis and Aphrodite cabins, and was going against Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and all the left over cabins. He said slowly, like taking to a five-year-old, "Well... we capture. The Flag."

I rolled my blue eyes, and observed everyone getting ready. I hated to say, but I was worried that Hiccup would get crushed. The only thing I could thank the gods for was that The Ares cabin was on his side. I wouldn't worry much about the Dionysus cabin- they were as lazy as their father. Apollo and Athena, those ones I would keep a close eye on. Good thing maiming wasn't allowed. Hiccup readjusted his breastplate nervously. Sometimes his helmet fell over his eyes. He thumbed his handmade dagger from earlier.

"Hiccup!" A tall man with copper hair, who was the head of the Nemesis cabin, called him over to stand next a slender blonde from the Ares cabin- Astrid, I think. I would have pegged her as Athena's child for her strategy skills and blonde hair and almost grey eyes. I wasn't fond of her because of her snobby attitude. Hans I think I would like, if not for the fact that he's pretty much broken the heart of every female here. What or who the guy does in his free time isn't my business, but I learned about this in only a week's time of being here. What does that tell you?

Earlier, I had called Hiccup's half brothers and sister pathetic. I was wrong. What was pathetic was how Hiccup kissed up to them.

I almost snorted when Hiccup immediately perked up and tripped over to them like an adoring puppy. Astrid didn't seem the slightest amused, either. Hans, on the other hand, clapped a big hand on Hiccup's back encouragingly, like that could really help the kid's balance. "Hiccup, you're on border patrol, and keep an eye out for the Hermes cabin."

Hiccup bobbed his head, and Astrid, not as welcoming as Hans, told him, "Don't screw this up."

I definately didn't like her. I hovered around the teams, since I was sort of working as a referee for the time being. I watched as the Athena cabin, grouped with the rest of their allies, went over some kind or master plan. I had half a mind to go eavesdrop and pass information over to Hiccup, but I knew he would rat me out.

Hans looked to be giving Hiccup an intense pep talk, which he took in eagerly. At least Hans was nice to him. The game started, and even though I had been given orders to look out for everyone, I gave Hiccup some extra attention. We stood by a creek that gurgled over some rocks. Hiccup jumped at every sound, and I chuckled everytime he did, up in the nearest tree.

"Are you even supposed to be here?" He hissed at me for the umpteenth time.

"Sort of?" I pick at a few leaves. Maybe he would appreciate it more if I was Hans. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then there came a rustle a little louder than the others. Hiccup put up his guard, tuning me out and scanning the area twice.

"I could've sworn-"

A man charged out of the trees. I jumped up in alarm, but I wasn't allowed to interfere. All I could make out of the flashes of their two bodies dueling was another mop of brown hair, darker than Hiccup's own.

"He's from Hermes!" Hiccup notified me, for what reason, I didn't know.

"Okay?" Would it be appropriate for me to cheer him on? Hiccup, looked like he was loosing badly.

"Flynn!" Someone cried out, causing the bigger one (not Hiccup) to stop and look over. Hiccup took this chance to ram Flynn with the butt of his sword, knocking him out.

"I did it?" He couldn't believe himself, and I grinned down at him. He seemed forget that I was there at all. "I did it! Did _any_body see that?"

I was about to get back down and give him giant pat on the back, bigger than the one Hans gave him before the game, when I heard the shuffle and calls of other demigods, telling each other to gather 'round. My dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Hiccup." I called for his attention. I got down from my branch, landing on my bare feet on the damp ground next to him. "What's going on?"

Hiccup, just as confused as I was, looked around frantically. I think he spotted something in the distance that somehow I had missed, because he gasped and pulled my arm in the direction his eyes were trained on.

"What-"

"The game is over."

"What? Already? Who won?" He didn't answer me, and I followed his gaze long past the trees.

Yards away, where everyone else was in the open, there was an army of marching grey blobs coming. Trolls. My eyes widened, and I swear I could feel my own pupils dialate, if possible. I wondered why the hell we were seeing this and heading_ towards _it, and not_ away_. I tried to yank him, maybe talk sense into him. Hiccup had barely survived his squabble with Flynn from the Hermes cabin, who was still passed out on the floor. There was no way I was letting him take on some trolls.

"What are you _doing_?" He batted me.

"What am _I_\- what are _you_ doing!" I jerked his arm again. "Those are trolls! You should be running!"

Hiccup stilled, so I did too, baffled. He laughed, ticking me off just a bit. "Have you even talked to a troll before?"

He took my silence as a yes and motioned for me to follow him, "Come on."

"Hiccup-"

"Trust me."

So I did, begrudgingly.

We came to the large crowd that formed around the creatures, pushing past some tight spaces to get a good look. I picked myself off of the ground to see what was going on. The trolls were kind of... cute. They had these big eyes and feet and wore jewelry woven from greens found around the forest. Despite being stone, they had soft, caring features and curious smiles that reminded me of someone I couldn't exactly recall. I squinted. All I could hear were a few mumured voices between Chiron and a rather large troll with an equally large nose whom I assumed was the leader.

"The Trolls live right outside of camp, but are allowed past the border," Hiccup explained to me, "They work as prophets and give us messages from the gods."

I left Hiccup on the grass once hearing the infomation since he didn't seem to mind, and saw the troll close it's eyes. He held a rounded rock hand out, slowly worming his way through the crowd as it parted for him like a ritual. I was going crazy wondering when he would stop, but then he did,

right in front of a scrawny boy with auburn hair and too much armor for his body to carry.

Or Hiccup, with bugged grey eyes and temoring fingers.

And the troll seized his skinny twig wrist, opening completely blue eyes as he rasped,

_ "End Summer's splinter_

_ in never ending word_

_ bring back the winter _

_ in claim never heard_

_ with blasts of cold will come dark arts_

_ three missing sons_

_ four frozen hearts_

_ a sword sacrifice_

_ with third son's kiss_

_ two winters shall perish _

_ with what they had missed."_

My lips parted, maybe in suprise, and I floated closer to the frightened teen and the troll. The troll blinked twice, the glow in his eyes dissolving and rolling his natural black one's into his head. What had just happened?

Hiccup retracted his hand, and it dangled limply at his side as the creature came back to earth. I was sure he was asking himself the same thing. Chiron grew a grave expression, fixing my friend a stony look and trotting over to the center of attention. "The Ancient Troll Prophecy has come." He announced. He faced Hiccup and I as my blue toes touched the mossy floors. "A quest is in order, child."

How quickly Hiccup's panic morphed into joy was almost comical. "A quest? Right this second?"

"No." Chiron didn't match his happiness, only looking more worn down by the minute. "In the morning. Pick two companions and get your things ready by dawn. There's no time to waste."

Something didn't feel right. My stomach flopped and I wrung my hands, trying to find something to do with them. This was probably what North had been feeling when he talked about his belly. I never truly thought about it until now. I knew he had told me earlier about needing this opportunity to prove himself, but Hiccup could not go on this quest, at least not without me.

I was getting ready for an argument and a battle of wits, whipping up something to try to persuade him to stay at camp where he was safest...

but then I saw the same hope return to his eyes, and knew that if I really was his friend, I couldn't.

* * *

****.****

****~:~****

****.****

Everyone was nice to Hiccup at campfire, real sweet, real phony.

Girls from the Aphrodite cabine batted their eyelashes and charmed him with compliments. Guys saved seats for him and talked about the forge and all the cool weapons he made. I thought it was bullshit. Hiccup thought it was acceptance. I was honored with the gift of Hiccup choosing to sit next to the seat I hovered over.

"Who do you think I should pick to go with me?" He was still drunk from his current fame.

"How about a trusted friend?" I hinted to myself.

Hiccup grinned. "Well, friend, I wouldn't call you trustworthy."

"I'll take it."

Hiccup's smile faltered, regarding me with insecurity, "I don't know if counselors are allowed to go on quests."

"Screw that. I'm going whether you want me to or not."

His mirth returned, singing along to cheesy camp songs and enjoying everyone's company and kindness. Satyrs played music on pipes while some dryads tittered to themselves as they drummed out beats on wood. Yesterday he was surrounded by the same crowd, but now he was finally part of it. I couldn't say if that was good or bad because Hiccup wouldn't like my answer. Nearing the end, we both left our spots to see Chiron concerning details of the quest.

The half horse man sat to the side of the crowd, not really concerning himself with the camp activities. His face caught the torch lights around us, making his face look red and a little demonic. He was in deep thought when we disturbed him.

"I've had this sense for a long time now." Hiccup leaned forward in anticipation. Okay, I did too, but I prayed that it wouldn't be anything too gruesome or difficult, for the sake of his safety. I could feel a few other people listen in on the conversation, including the blue-bottomed thing from the strawberry fields. "A demigod, or two of them, but one is very powerful and very dangerous to herself and others. We have some time before she knows it herself, and in that time-"

Hiccup's face fell, "Whoa. Whoa, wait. This sounds like- you don't mean-"

"You and your party have to get to them before anyone else does and bring them here."

Hiccup turned red in the face, "You mean I'm going to be their _keeper?_ Like a _satyr?_"

The eavesdroppers snickered when the thing- I'm going to call him Bunny- jumped in, "It's a lot harder than it sounds. You think we like luggin you brats across the country?"

Hiccup growled, "Fine. Jack's coming with me. And you." He dared to jab a finger into Bunny's chest, who snarled in return.

"Jack is needed here." Chiron stated. "He can't go."

I was ready to protest but then Hiccup said, "Okay. Hans, then."

_What?_

"What?" I outbursted, appalled.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. It's not even a real quest."

He huffed and turned his back on us, sprinting off and ignoring our calls. Everyone was making fun of him again. Just like any other night, Hiccup was a joke.

* * *

****.****

****~:~****

****.****

**Anyways, this is one of my first fanfictions, so if yo would all be so kind...**

**Please note that I do not have much time to write, edit, and type- especially with school starting again. There will be many typos, chapters may be short, and it will not be my best work. Please go easy with the criticism!**

**I'll be working slow because I'm going to post a lot of different fics (mostly out of excitement to use the covers I made) so please check them out if you can :)**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


	3. I Use Rabbits to Tame a Beast

**Hello ****J**

**I'm sorry for the wait! Here's the new chapter! **

**If there are any specific characters (From Disney or Dreamworks, not from PJO) or OCs you would like to see in this fic, I would love your suggestions, so feel free to P.M or subscribe! I already have the most of the main characters planned though, along with their godly parents. Also, **_**I need some monster ideas**_**, if you would like to help me with that.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 3- I Use Rabbits to Tame a Beast**

* * *

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I'm not very good at keeping track of time. I never had a reason to, so of course I had some difficulty getting up the next morning, slowly rising from an uncomfortable sleep. There was no sign of day, but I would hardly qualify three a.m. on a Friday _day_.

The second I shifted my weight onto my chamber's floors the wood beneath me creaked. The counselor cabin they had saved for me wasn't anything special, just worn floorboards and plain lumpy mattresses. I could add some personality to it, like the flare all of the other cabins had, but I didn't want to make this my home because for most of my life I didn't have one. I'd better not get used to it.

I stepped into my bathroom, which I guessed was charmed because it was sparkling clean after probably thousands of years. I stared into my empty reflection, and no matter how clean it was, something about me seemed _dusty_. I inspected myself, haunted by the purplish bags under my eyes that could be mistaken for bruises, and the small wrinkles in the corners that not even my immortality could erase. It was like I'd been living far too long. It was like I was a walking corpse, a zombie. _Dead_, more dead than I was when I was actually dead.

I shook my head, rattled by my sudden thoughts. I almost sounded suicidal and I knew I was being ridiculous. There was no time for that because, like I said, I only got up for a reason.

And my reasoning was that Hiccup could not go on this quest without me.

It shouldn't be unexpected, I had even warned him last night- I was going whether or not he wanted me to, not saying it didn't sting when he basically said he couldn't care less. I huff, quickly throwing on my hoodie and getting my shit together. Yeah, I didn't need to sleep but after watching a bunch of dysfunctional teens that never seem to stop moving, it couldn't hurt. I as much as I loved the kids, I looked forward to being on my own for a while.

It didn't take me long to get moving, I didn't own a lot. My problem, though, was getting past camp security, which I had limited information on. So far I had only seen a few harpies, but if I were to encounter one I didn't know if it would eat me or just take me to Chiron. I shudder at the thought alone. I've never been killed, and heard of the slow, gruesome process of re- birth for immortals in Tartarus. Hopefully, going on this quest wouldn't get me there.

Maybe I'm a little cynical towards everyone. I've noticed, okay? I've had a lot of time to figure that out, but believe me; no one likes the cleaning harpies. I've been told by Hiccup that there are three of them here: Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete. Half dodo ladies aren't exactly a turn-on, but they weren't bad-looking creatures. They were just terribly irritating with the way they spoke in third person all the time, and the way they shed their blood red feathers all around camp. Well, that, and I'm sure they're responsible for some of the missing kids.

Darting my eyes left and right, I inched across the grounds, surreptitiously nodding to another dark gentleman, most likely sneaking off to spend the morning with his very underage girlfriend. He paid me no mind, pushing into one of the unoccupied cabins that were built solely for worshiping purposes. Which god's cabin that was, I didn't know, but I didn't want to think about what nasty punishment the teens would face if they were caught. I crouched behind the Demeter Cabin's bushes, taking care not to step on and ruin their hard work. Demeter, goddess of agriculture and harvest, was one of the few I liked, when she wasn't pushing me to eat more cereal. It was best that I stay on her good side.

Chiron had instructed Hiccup to leave at dawn. It was a while till then, but I waited patiently, focused on his door, waiting for it to open. Staying still for so long discomforted me, as I was about as ADHD as the demigods. I took off my red sling-bag, sorting through the stuff I shoved in just to have something to do. The bag held whatever I found in my cabin that was portable, which was a set of mortal clothes (though I thought my sweatshirt sufficed), a handful of drachmas, a roll of mortal cash, a toothbrush and toothpaste, floss, shoe polish, a comb, a sandwich bag filled with the tootsie pops I had been snagging from the camp store since day one, and a single packet of salt. I had no weapon.

I had my powers, and could sculpt, I don't know, a sword out of ice. I could even just freeze my enemies, but I knew I wouldn't be much help if I ever lost control. I would also spend a lot of time burning my energy out from flying, so it would be good to have a second choice. A frown found its way onto my face as I pondered on a plan to borrow something from the shed, but I knew that they kept those guarded and bolted shut at night. My other option was to take one from one of the half-bloods, but the gods wouldn't look too fondly at-

"Pst. Hey!" I sprung myself into the air, ready to blast my company into oblivion, but the other man cowered away, pressing himself deep into the leaves.

"Whoa, shit, calm your tits!" He hissed when I missed his ear by an inch.

_"What are you doing!"_

_"SSSSSSSShhhhhush! Quiet!"_

I regained my breath, and scowled at the boy before me. He wore a white t-shirt, and had his brown hair gelled despite the fact that there was no one else around to see him.

"I just figured," He whispered, "That you want to go on the quest, too, right?"

I didn't like the cocky suavity in his tone, like he always knew something that you didn't. I also didn't like the satchel he had draped around his body and the negotiation in his eyes.

"Take me with you, and I won't tattle."

The air chilled around me, and I could see my breath mist with winter but blaze with fire. "No."

"Then I'll turn you in."

"You'll be turning yourself in."

"Fine, but if I don't go, you don't either."

"_Who_ are you?"

"The name's Flynn Rider. Hi. How ya doin'?"

Flynn. Why did that ring a bell?

I just ignored him; I couldn't let him howl. Instead I went back to waiting for the door to open and for Hiccup to come out. Flynn, taking this as a 'yes', crouched next to me in silence, and shivered. The camp's boundaries also kept out the bad weather, so it was probably from the cold curling off of my body. He kept his distance.

Somebody came- no, _hopped_ into the scene. Bunny stopped in the middle of the 'U' formation of the houses, and kicked his hooves at the ground. He had some kind of utility belt thing strapped across his body and waist, with tucked in with boomerangs and throwing knives and- were those Easter eggs? He looked even bluer and leaner underneath the dark sky. If Bunny was a bunny, he was a pretty damn scary one.

The Hephaestus door opened, and Hiccup, with an aviator jacket and dark pants came out. He shouldered a black backpack, face twisted into a nervous frown as he double checked everything. His hair was messier than normal, and I wondered if he had gotten any sleep last night. He said something to Bunny, but he was just out of earshot from my hiding place.

I started to come closer, snaking my way around the bushes and peering around walls to get a better look. Flynn followed behind me, until I floated up onto one of the roofs and he settled for a stray shield left behind from capture the flag.

"…Hans?" I heard a fragment of a sentence.

"He's coming." Bunny twirled a boomerang. "I just saw the boy grabbing a Pegasus."

Hiccup nodded, releasing a shaky breath and studying the satyr. He motioned to one of the animal's gadgets. "What are those?"

What I had thought were eggs certainly weren't eggs up close. The surface blinked different colors in some places, and the metallic texture made them look like they weighed tons, like glowing iron baseballs.

"Greek fire."

"Isn't it a little hazardous to have such sensitive explosives so close to your chest?"

Bunny shrugged his cobalt shoulders, the two of them falling into an awkward pause. Hiccup rearranged some of his own weapons, which were lined up along the inside of his jacket like in those spy movies.

"Try not to be so beat down about the quest." Bunny started after he decided it's been quiet for too long. "It's not what you've been expecting, but remember that this is _the_ Ancient Troll Prophecy. I'd expect a lot more than a quest coming your way. They'd been waitin' for this for years, and you were the first one chosen. That has to mean something huge."

So Fur ball might not be as bad as I initially thought. Hiccup seemed to be thinking the same, because he gave the satyr an appreciative smile.

"Good morning." came a smooth voice. Hans strode up to them with a black pegasus trotting at his side. Like Flynn, his hair was styled and his appearance was, over all, polished and neat. His gloved hands reached up to scratch the winged horse behind its ears, and it rustled its feathers and nickered in pleasure. "Would you happen to know how long the ride to the high school will be?"

"I've kept a few demigods there before." Bunny informed him. "Arendelle High is here in New York; shouldn't be more than an hour travel by flight. We can settle into our dorm and be there by the homecoming football game, like Chiron said."

"How does he know all of this?"

"He goes out a lot."

"Okay, just let me get Toothless." Hiccup was about to turn for the border, where the dragon was guarding the tree, but Hans stopped him.

"Excuse me, but I actually think that we should leave him behind."

"What? But…"

"I agree." Bunny thumped is foot on the ground, looking almost apologetic. "We don't know how much the mist can disguise, and we have nowhere to keep him."

The smallest boy looked remorseful, but managed a meek nod.

Then the three were off, and I got down from the roof of the Ares cabin. Flynn looked at me expectantly to explain. "So what are we doing?"

I sighed, seeing that there was no getting rid of the brunette. "We're going to Arendelle High school. Any idea where that is by any chance?"

"No, but we can follow them."

"They're taking a pegasus." I groaned. "I can follow them because I can fly, but I can't carry you."

I prayed to any god who still had the patience to listen to me that this could be my argument for him to stay behind, but Flynn had his mind set on going. "We'll take Toothless."

The gods never answer my prayers anyway. "You're crazy. He won't let anyone but Hiccup touch him."

"We'll see."

"You're going to die."

"We'll see."

At the edge of camp, we stopped walking a couple of yards safe from the tree. I eyed the dark scales curling around the trunk like a sweater, weary. I wondered if the dragon knew where his owner was going, or if at all.

"How do we wake him up?" Flynn asked.

"This is _your_ idea, you tell me."

He muttered to himself, twitching every now and then before asking again, "What food do you have on you?"

"Lollipops and salt."

"That's all?"

Flynn said that last sentence a pitch too high, and the reptile cracked an eye open. It was the color of lime pulp and venom. Both of us froze, and Toothless slowly uncoiled himselfself, glaring at us through thin slits. He hissed.

"Oh, hell." Flynn sighed.

And he pounced.

Flynn wrestled it, and ended up pinned down by his chest, not strong enough to push Toothless off. He yelled as the dragon clawed at his shirt, "Jack! Do something!"

"Uhhh."

"Jack!"

Then I did the first thing that came to mind, and probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I made a bunny (a real bunny, not the satyr) out of frost, and approached a venomous monster. He stopped his ruthless attack on Flynn, and stared at the transparent creation that levitated in my palms. He grunted at me, creeping forwards, away from my companion, until he could nudge the rabbit's ears, and sniff. The bunny flew from my hands with a mind of its own, prancing around Toothless's big black head in circles. His pupils dilated to half the size of his eye, and followed, purring to himself and nuzzling the ice creature when he caught it. It dissolved in the crook of his neck, and he roared in distress.

Seeing the playful side of the ferocious beast was strangely adorable, if I would ever admit it aloud, and seeing him so sad was heart breaking.

So I made him another one.

"That's amazing." Flynn said behind me as Toothless scampered after the second rabbit. I had almost forgotten he was with me. He brushed off his torn shirt and smoothed his mussed hair down.

"I've never done this before." I never knew that ice could be so delicate. I watched as Toothless caught my magic and licked it, melting one of ears off and tossing his head happily.

"Well keep at it. It's working."

Toothless turned on me with big eyes and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He bounded over and gave both of us loving licks on the face, which would've been sweet if his breath didn't reek of fish and burning rubber.

"Argh. Gross. Yuck. Ew."

Whilst Flynn whined to himself, I started to prepare for flight, fastening our bags to the dragon's harness and scratching him under his chin, emitting another purr at the back of his throat. "Come on." I told Flynn. "We need to catch up."

I trudged forward, pulling on Toothless's collar for him to follow when the branches from the mother tree started crunching and tangling above us.

Flynn gaped at me, "What did you do?"

Confused and a little offended that he blamed me almost immediately, I strained my neck to look up at the delicate blossoms of Dryope. The branches started snapping, and that's when I felt panic bubble in my chest. The mother dropped one her branches in front of me. It was so gentle and careful, that I told myself that it had to be intentional.

"What is this?" I whispered into the breeze.

I nudged the stick with my toe, and it frosted over. From the small, brief touch I felt something in me spark. I let go of Toothless, slowly bending over to study the branch. It was longer than my whole body, hooked at the top like a shepherd's staff. Gingerly, I reached out to grasp it. The wood was smoother than I anticipated, and the same shock came over me, ten times stronger. My powers felt amplified, like I could hurl Artemis across the archery range, or beat North in arm wrestling for once.

"Jack?" Flynn cautioned.

I was too buzzed to listen to him.

"What is that?"

Somehow, my mouth knew the answer before my brain did, "It's a staff."

* * *

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

Flynn took Toothless's back while I rode the winds beside him with a firm hold on my new weapon. Some distance away we could see Hiccup and his party on their pegasi, and we weaved through the clouds to stay hidden. We must have been traveling much faster than I thought, because within what felt like fifteen minutes we were in the city.

The hunt would, on occasion, go into civilization for small things, like extra clothes or, ahem, feminine products, but we would never spend more time there than necessary. It was a little familiar, with the smog filled air and the blinking lights that would go out when the sun fully was. Other than that, I didn't have much experience in mortal civilization. It looked dirty, and inglorious, so I believed I wasn't missing out on much. I still would like to try things like coffee and ice cream though, and Chipotle, because the girls and I walked by one once and it smelled like heaven inside.

When we finally landed on campus, I stretched my limbs out and my body, trying to wring out the weird twist I got in my gut whenever I used my powers for long. A student a few feet away from us yelped, and screamed, "Cro- crocodile! Flying crocodile!"

The poor boy's friends just gave him confused looks, asking if he was okay or what he was talking about. I chose to let it alone, knowing that if I acted normal enough, the mist would do the rest of the work for me. I wondered what it disguised my staff as. Flynn whistled, his walking weird from sitting on Toothless. "I could get used to a view like this."

The boarding school looked like a freaking castle. I hoped the demigods we were getting weren't snobby or spoiled. At first I thought Flynn was admiring the great architecture, but when I followed his gaze, it led to a small group of skinny girls in really small tops and shorts too short to be considered clothing. They giggled at us, most likely for my white hair and Flynn's ripped shirt, then returned to chattering amongst themselves and taking selfies. Flynn saw me scrutinizing them, and enlightened me, "Those are called crop tops."

I might not understand the fashion of this generation, so it didn't matter to me what the girls were wearing, though if I would prefer much less skin. They could wear whatever they want. I might not remember what year or where I was born, or what the styles were wherever it was, but something in me found great distaste and discomfort in seeing above their ankles. The demigods back at camp never wore anything impractical for combat, so from sweats and loose t-shirts to sagging and high heels of the teenagers here was a giant switch. I grimaced, and snapped. "I know what they are."

I didn't say anything else, not wanting to sound like a grandfather. Flynn shrugged. "C'mon, Old Man Winter, let's find some breakfast and a place to stay. Did they say how long they'd be here?"

"I don't know." I realized, my eyebrows rising, "Let's find them first, then we can eat. He said something about a football game later today. They'll be there."

"Okay, but where are they now?"

"I don't know."

I looked around for clues, thinking about where they might have stopped. They could be in their dorm, assuming Chiron assigned one just for the mission. They could also be looking for the two demigods already, or getting a- did they eat breakfast this morning?

I smile, which probably creeped Flynn out a little bit. "Actually, yeah, let's get something to eat first."

* * *

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I am so good.

The second we walked into the Arendelle Café, we spotted the trio. They were bickering with an employee with bushy eyebrows and a graphic t-shirt with a crown on the front about their class schedules.

"Why aren't you boys in class?"

"We missed breakfast. We're hungry and we're tired."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You need to leave unless you can show me your timetable and I.D"

"Listen, can we just-"

Flynn, suddenly being a hero, stepped forward and snapped his fingers. A weird ripple of wind washed over me, and maybe it was my imagination, but the click of his fingers was ten times louder than it should have been, sharp and echoing. Taken back, I replayed it in my head several times, trying to get what he was doing. The employee's bushy eyebrows furrowed, looking as confused as I felt. His brown eyes glazed over.

"We just showed you our and schedules. We have passes, if you want to check again." Flynn's voice was smooth and deep, like he was used to manipulating and playing with people's minds. I reconsidered my plan on actually trusting this crook.

The worker, _Steve_, his nametag read, blinked twice, dazed. "Uh, no, I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

Unmindful to the way Hiccup, Bunny, and Hans openly stared at him, shell-shocked, Flynn gleefully answered, "I'll have a blueberry bagel and a side of fruit. Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup was the first one to ask when we joined their table. Bunny glared, while Hans didn't look angry, but had a curious hint to his expression. Hiccup's condescending tone didn't affect me in the slightest, so I plopped down next to him on the green leather booth and fiddle with one the tiny plastic packets of jam they set out for us. The waiter disappeared into the double doors behind the counter, and it was safe to speak a little louder.

"I thought you'd be happier to see us, Hic." Flynn sighed dramatically and took a seat next to Hans.

"After what happened at capture the flag last night?" That's why Flynn was so familiar! He was the guy from Hermes, who charged Hiccup by the lake.

"Oh, that was you! Hey, nice work. No hard feelings right bud?" If looks could kill, Flynn would be on the floor out cold.

Hiccup's response never came. Flynn coughed, but then smirked and said mostly to himself, "Eh… yeah. We're cool."

"Is no one fazed about the weird finger snap thing Flynn just did?"

"Oh, that? Just a trick my father, king of thieves, taught me." Flynn got a wicked grin and leaned back, smug. "Helps with getting away with things."

"What is it?" Hans leaned forward in interest.

"He taught me how to use the mist. I mean, it's always there protecting us, but it's good to have more for extra cover. It's like having a jacket. Sorta. That wasn't a very good comparison."

"So, what, you just snap your finger and it-"

"_What_ are you doing here?" Hiccup blurted again. He must have been more annoyed than I thought.

"I told you last night, I was going on this quest." I pick one of Toothless's scales off of my sweater. This doesn't go unnoticed by Hiccup.

"Where is that from- what is tha- is that a _scale?_ Shit, Jack, you _didn't_!"

"What?"

"You brought Toothless with you!"

"I didn't bring him," I crooked a finger at my partner. "He did."

"Flynn!"

"Oh, c'mon, he's fine. He's just resting behind some of the tennis courts on campus."

Hiccup looked purple in the face, clawing up his hands as if ready to strangle us. Bunny asked for him, and I noticed for the first time that he has an Australian accent. "What if he's found?"

"I put extra mist around him. They'll probably mistake him for a poodle."

Hiccup said in a low growl, "I don't just mean mortals, idiots. I mean, what if he's found by a monster. Or another demigod"

Hans cleared his throat, "This isn't the place to talk about this."

He was right. A few of other customers here who I hadn't detected entered the café had overheard our conversation were starting to look our way. We were speaking a little too loudly.

"He'll be fine. He's a fire breathing dragon for the Gods' sake."

Hiccup opened and closed his mouth, trying to find an argument, but finally settled for another glower my way. "He will be, when you take him home. Right now."

"Yeah, no, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Jack-"

"I'll say it however many times it take for you to believe me. I'm staying, and so is Flynn."

Hiccup looked over to his comrades for help, but found that Hans just went to sipping his latte, and Bunny nodded to me in what was close to newfound respect.

He slapped his hands over his face. "Oh, the gods hate me."

* * *

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I had been so absorbed by Flynn's controlling the mist trick that I hadn't even paid attention to what Bunny was wearing.

He had somehow fit dark blue converse onto his hooves, and wore a grey beanie over his horns and unruly hair, the same color as his shoes. The plain cotton v- neck and jeans could not be comfortable with all his fur underneath. He must have been dying in the heat.

"What did you just call me?" He growled when I had questioned his attire.

Whoops. I had been so used to calling him Bunny in my mind that the nickname just slipped past my lips before I could take it back.

"I. Am. A satyr."

"Oh," Hans looked sheepish. "Hem. You are? Excuse me, I didn't know."

_I told you so,_ I was tempted to sing.

* * *

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**They're going to meet Elsa so soon! I mean, if it matters much to any of you who's reading this... **


	4. The Food Vendor Gives Me the Creeps

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry for such a late update! Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track with all my writing once I'm off of school for the holidays. I was supposed to update YESTERDAY but I'm running late. Sorry. And I'm also sorry if you hate this chapter.**

**So, yeah, it's Halloween in this chapter, not that that detail is very significant to the story.**

**WHAT IS IMPORTANT is**

**I need some monster ideas, if you would like to help me with that ;) . I'd like to mention that some of the characters will not be portrayed in the same way as they are in greek mythology or the PJO series. I will be altering and merging some of the characters from Frozen or ROTG with the gods for plot purposes or to make nonexistent roles. So some of the Gods and Goddesses I use will NOT have the same descriptions or personalities as they do in the original greek literature. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 4- Never Ending Word**

**(...)**

**(*)**

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**I**f there is anything I can give motals credit for, it's their food. I speared a piece of my chocolate chip pancakes and nearly moaned and swallowed my whole plate. The chips melted pleasantly in my mouth, and I chewed every bite appreciatively. Meals with the hunt were tough, tasteless- the people even more so. I had always suggested getting salt, pepper... anything to make whatever sad animal they had caught a little more edible or at least to not to overcook it so it would be somewhat tender, but I had always gotten the same response: a bitter remark and,

"We eat for survival, not for taste. Why should we take pleasure in consuming such a noble creature?"

They were eating a rabbit. Yeah, I get it- respect for nature and stuff like that but I mean, they need to learn to live a little.

Hiccup and his party led Flynn and I to their temporary dorm after breakfast, where we stayed and went over our, or their, plan on finding the demigods and somehow befriending them, bringing them to camp, and doing all that within the same week without coming off as creepy... or, you know, kidnapping was a second option. They all had their own ideas. Bunny had suggested shoving them in a sack and flying them to Chiron on Toothless' back. Hiccup and Hans wanted to extend their stay at the school to study them once they found them and gained their trust. ("No bloody way. Waitin' too long for such powerful half-bloods is never a good idea.") They continued back and forth while I sat idly by on their musty old mattresses, twirling snowflakes between my fingertips.

For such a cool looking school I had expected more out their dorms. They weren't ugly, just ordinary four white walls and two bunk beds and two desks, like they wanted to remind you that you were here to learn, not to have fun. I admit that the room had a better ambiance than some of the cabins at camp, but one of the corners reeked suspiciously of weed. All of us had dumped our bags onto the floor, having no need to make ourselves at home. We wouldn't be here for long.

"How do you even know if they're around? How are we going to find two girls out hundreds of people?" I asked.

"Satyrs have a strong sense of smell. They can sniff out monsters and other godly blood, sometimes miles away."

"Gross." It was a little sad how little I knew of what was supposed to be my culture and history. Some of the most common creatures, I was clueless about.

"Shut your trap, you bloody show pony."

Begrudgingly, all decided that they would find the kids first and choose what to do from there, and we headed out to the football game. I had been surprised to pass by many students who had changed into odd outfits. Many girls looked like they were happy to be parading in uncomfortably themed undergarments or rather scandalous, short dresses. Some guys caked paint and masks onto their faces to distort their features into gruesome, ghoulish expressions.

"Hey." Hiccup blinked, like it had just dawned on him that "It's Halloween."

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

Even if I don't remember my past life, I had some prior knowledge on the mortal world, so I knew what football was. What I was watching was not football.

I was baffled by the odd shape they brought out to the field. Last I checked, balls were round. And their equipment was much too heavy for just kicking - what were a few bruises? Why were they so padded and guarded? The whistle blew, the game begun, and my jaw dropped as the stampede of men trampled over each other in such a mess that I even lost track of the ball. I looked at Hiccup in disbelief, and he gave me a crooked smile. Eugene chuckled and patted my back.

"Jack, welcome to american football."

"This is..."

Not football.

"Wonderous!" They all looked amused. Hans furrowed his brow. "Ah, I think you mean awesome."

Eugene cackled again, "Come on, old man, keep up with the ages!"

I waved them off and shrugged, because I didn't have time to conform to a society or language that changes so often, and watched the game with new vigor while Hiccup explained the rules to me. I couldn't care less as the man running with the "ball" went down. I didn't know if it was the right team- I just gave a gleeful whoop.

"You know we're losing, right?" Bunny, or who I thought was Bunny, said next to me. I was going to return with a retort, but instead of turning to see the satyr's leaf green eyes and blue hair, I met with brown eyes and dark hair. I looked around, confused as to where my group could've disappeared to within the last five seconds. I couldn't see them anywhere. The guy who spoke to me gave me an odd look, and decided to leave me alone. I was suddenly aware of how loud and crowded the stadium had gotten, and the smell of sweaty teens and hot dogs overwhelmed me.

They so totally ditched me.

In my search I didn't even realize I was moving, trying to peer over heads without using my powers to lift myself off the ground by accident. Too preoccupied about their whereabouts, I found myself crashing into someone, and falling to the ground. A high-pitched yelp reached my ears, and a girl with red curls and a (thankfully) emptied nacho tray fallen over her forehead went sprawling in front of me. She plucked the cardboard off of her brow and whined, glaring up at me with sharp teal eyes, "Hey!"

"Sorry." I muttered, and helped her up. Her freckled face turned pink as she took my offered hand, and she smoothed out her puffy pink dress- probably wearing another one of those costumes, as Hiccup had informed me, that people wear on Halloween. She cleared her throat and straightened her crown, which I was surprised I even missed because the thing towered up on her head.

"No, no! It's probably my fault- You're like the second guy I've bumped into today. Sorry, I get really... pumped during games." I nodded, forcing a smile. I was going to move past her, but the ginger kept talking. "I mean, you're lucky it was just me. If it had been my sister it would've been just... yeesh!"

_No need to explain it_. I grumped to myself, just wanting to find Hiccup. "So anyway, What's up?"

I quirked a brow, not understanding her question. What was up? I was stupid enough to actually check. "Uh, the sky?"

I could tell that that wasn't the answer she was expecting because she faked a laugh and pulled her pink, glittery lips into a strained smile. "Oh, you're funny."

"...Ok. I'm kind of lost, would you please-"

"You can sit with my sister and I!"

"Well I'm actually looking for my friends. A short guy with brown hair, a guy with blue hair, and a guy with a blue vest and a white shirt, and a guy with gelled red hair?"

"Actually, yeah! What's his name?"

She didn't tell me which one she was asking for, or really let me answer- grabbing my arm and pulling me across the bleachers, stepping on complaining people's feet the whole way. Her grip on my blue sleeve was firm, as though to tell me that there was no way out of this. It was really just my luck, that out of anyone that I could have bumped into tonight, it had to be a girl with worse social skills than my own, and I had lived in forests for the past few centuries. "Uh, H-Hiccup, Flynn, Edmund, and Ha-"

"Hans?" She said excitedly. Anna's bubbly dress bounced around her hips as she whirled around to beam at me. I nodded slowly, confused, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was the other guy I bumped into. What a co-inka-dink, huh?" A co-ink-a-what?

She stopped yanking my shoulder out of my socket when we met up with a girl at the bleachers making small talk with Hans. His skin looked paler under the stadium lights, and he appeared to be distressed. I was even surprised to see that one strand had come out of place in his normally gelled tight hair. He stood to greet me with a hint of relief. "Jack, thank gods, I lost Hiccup and Bunny. I met Anna, though."

The copper haired male flashed a grateful smile towards Anna, who blushed, making her freckles stand out, and gushed, "It's no problem."

"Hi. I'm Elsa." Someone- the girl next to Hans- interrupted. I sized her up. Elsa had a shock of white-blonde hair, topped with a large, pointed hat with a wide rim that shadowed part of her face. Her legs seemed miles long and smooth despite that she had painted over her skin with green for the occasion, and her lips with red. I couldn't see much from her thick black robes, her costume. Her nose had the same point as her sister, and I could see the slight family resemblance through the sharp curves of their high cheekbones and cat-like eyes. But unlike Anna's, her irises were pools of deep blue, bluer than my own. A dazzling blue rimmed with thick lashes. Not the point.

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly with a polite hand out. I shook her hand, and almost shot back away in surprise at the tingles that her hand had sent up my arm. I'm not talking about that sappy, romantic "spark" people feel when they meet a pretty girl in books. I mean I felt the same spark that I had when I got my staff from Dryope back at camp. But Elsa _was_ pretty, beautiful actually, even with the green skin. But that was only another reason to be careful, because beautiful girls in the Greek world always turned out to be dangerous ancient deities or monsters like _empusai_. I frowned at Elsa, cautious. "So, do you play hockey?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You're holding a hockey stick?" She laughed nervously. I looked down at my hands, my right hand empty and my left with my staff. A hockey stick, is that what the mist disguised it as? I went with it anyway, nodding along.

"That's kind of funny. You, know because Jack Frost, like the winter spirit?'

"What?" I was still dazed. My brain was fried and my arm prickled, shoulder still aching from when Anna pulled me.

"You know, _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_." When I shook my head, she gave up, offering me a stiff smile before returning to her conversation with Hans. I tuned out all of their voices, trying to get my head together and act normal but... what was that shock? I inwardly shook myself, trying to get over it.

"Oh, well Hans and I actually need to go right now." I gave him a pointed look and a hard nudge, which I have to admit, might've been a little unnecessary, but I was annoyed and confused and overall just grumpy. He nodded, and said goodbye to Anna and Elsa. Anna deflated, and pouted, disappointed. As for Elsa...

We locked eyes, that same static bouncing around my head and down my spine. She looked away first.

"Oh, well hopefully we'll see you guys around sometime!" Anna called to our retreating backs. I took a backwards glance at Elsa, shivers instantly going up my spine.

I wouldn't count on it.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

Any excitement I had left for the game quickly dissolved with the awkward silence we had fallen into while we searched for Bunny and Hiccup. As I've said before, I didn't know much about Hans, just that he was a ladies man and strangely polite - strangely because I knew for a fact that, maybe except for Hiccup, most guys sucked. He was smooth, a smooth that nobody needed to be unless they trying to fool someone. Hans fit the exact description that most of the huntresses had described before "the filthy snakes showed their true colors." It wouldn't be just to use that against him, though. He was probably- sort of - maybe a good guy. He was a little sketchy, so what?

"They were nice." Hans tried.

I clucked my tongue. Anna had too much energy for me to handle, but was sweet and cheerful, the kind of person the world needed more of. Elsa, on the other hand, seemed closed off, controlled. Compared to Anna, she was calm, cool, collected and if there was one word I could use to describe her, it would be _stiff_. "Anna was spritely."

Hans' baritone voice chuckled. "She said I was gorgeous."

I feigned hurt, "And not me? What, is she blind?"

"Jack! Hans!" I turned at the familiar voices, honestly more excited about being saved from the discomfort that was Hans than seeing our missing friends. When they approached, Bunny's face contorted into an unreadable expression, nose wrinkling and thin lips tugging into a frown. Hiccup asked where we were.

"Wait, Frosty, you smell... different." He came a closer than I was comfortable with. I sputter, because I don't even know what to say to that. "Are you... sniffing me? Get off!"

For some reason, no one else was weirded out by this.

"Yeah. You smell like..." He took another deep whiff and his eyes widened, "A demigod!"

"Is that a good thing?" I scoffed. "I'm standing next to like, three of them."

"In our case, it's a good thing. A very good thing- who were guys talking to last?"

"A girl and her sister. Anna and Elsa." I left out the part of me checking her out- no need to give him any blackmail material. Hiccup stared at Bunny and I curiously. I scrunched my nose in return.

"Two of them? Sisters? By blood?" He threw questions at me like rocks, all of them too fast and too many for me to react. "What did they look like? Did you get their numbers?"

"Um, one with red hair and the other with light blonde hair- like almost white." Bunny clapped me on the back, like he actually liked me for something, and gave an uncharacteristic cheer. Hiccup's eyes glinted eagerly. I still didn't know what he was talking about. "What? what about them?"

"_They_, I believe, are the reason we're here in the first place. You found the new half-bloods. I guess you really can do something useful, eh mate? Now when we find them, we can't leave them alone, so keep a close eye on them. We might know who- what they are, but it won't be long until _they_ know, too."

He was talking too fast; I didn't understand. "Who?"

"The monsters. Don't you know anything, Frost?"

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I am not a god or a halfblood; I did not know what it was like to be hunted by monsters your whole life, I didn't have any half-brothers or sisters, I didn't know what being _claimed_ meant. "What do you even mean by that? Do they_ brand _their kids or something?"

Hans laughed, "Gods, Jack, no. Claiming is an event almost every demigod goes through when they become a certain age, or the second they get into camp. It's a sign, a symbol of belonging to a family, your godly parents. It's sacred."

"Well, what's the symbol?"

"You'll know it when you see it." If he was doing that for suspense, it annoyed me. I pondered on what he was saying, imagining what it might be like to live motherless or fatherless, and suddenly have one within one day, and a godly one, at that.

And then I remember the one particular group of half-bloods, ones with long and bitter faces who stay in a plain cabin and never pray or give their offerings into the fire during meals. "You said almost every demigod gets claimed. What happens to the ones who aren't?"

A scary, dark look shadowed Hans' features, "How would you feel if you found out that the gods, your parent wouldn't give you the time of day? Or if you were casted out, and treated like you don't even matter or exist by who could've been your own kin?"

I knew exactly how that felt.

"Hans! You're back!" Anna's high pitched voice made my mind ache even more, but she was nice, at least. "And Jack! Hi!"

"Anna-" Hans smiled at her, and I had to suppress at smirk at the way Anna's face lit up. Elsa got up from her seat and nodded to me in acknowledgment, and stood next to her sister. "Elsa, this is Hiccup, Bunny, and-"

"Hi." Flynn strolled up to the two teen girls with a coquettish smile and threw his hand out, which Elsa took with just like the tips of her fingers like he was contaminated, "How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider."

Elsa gave him a stern look, retracting her hand with narrowed eyes, a silent warning for him not to try anything. Her voice was curt and formal. "Hello Flynn. I'm Elsa."

Anna giggled, bringing two hands to cup her cheeks and beam at Hans, almost dreamily. "So what brought you guys back? Not that I don't want you here! But why?"

"We just wanted to hang out." Hans said, and she bought it entirely.

"Okay!" Anna plopped down and patted the seat to her right, expectant. The rest of us lined up along the row. Anna did most of the talking from there, but its was mostly directed towards Hans, who stayed next to her. Elsa didn't look too happy about that, and was forced to sit next to me. For a while we didn't day anything, just overhearing the two red-heads' chatter about dogs and sandwiches.

"What year are you in?"

I lied, "It's my third year at this school"

I noticed a crease between her dark eyebrows, and that's when I felt how squished together we were, my skin tingling where it brushed her own. There wasn't any room to move over, unless I wanted to sit on Flynn's lap. I found that the best solution was just to ignore the electricity beneath my skin and avoid looking at her. "Really? I haven't seen you around before."

"It's a big school."

"Elsa! There's a food truck outside of the stadium!" Anna called from down the row. For once I was thankful to hear her voice, anything to keep me from saying something stupid or embarrassing myself.

"Okay, so?"

"Buy me food, please?" Anna gave her one of the best puppy faces I've ever seen. "Pleeeease?"

Elsa couldn't stand a chance; she caved almost immediately. The blonde grumbled, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Fries and a soda?"

"I don't want to go alone."

Flynn suddenly piped up, "Jack can go with you."

I snapped my head towards him incredulously, and he kicked one of my shins in retalliation, giving me a hard look. I gave a subtle sigh, not wanting to offend her, and complied. We were supposed to be her keepers, after all. I climbed down the stadium with her, thankful that the chaos around us was too loud to talk much. When we got in line for the food truck, Elsa's eyes skimmed the menu. After being ignored for most of my life, it surprised me how much not talking or moving unnerved me.

"So what are you for hallows evening?"

"You mean Halloween?"

"Yeah."

She suddenly got shy. "I'm Elphaba."

I wasn't sure I heard her right. "I'm sorry, an _elephant?_"

She laughed and gasped in mock offense, "No, _Elphaba_, from Wicked. Do I look like an elephant to you?"

"No!" I didn't know what the hell "Wicked" was, but I found myself grinning. Elsa was next in line, and she stepped up with the same polite smile in place. I thought about which god or goddess might be her parent. There were always signature traits or qualities that could be recognized in each cabin, like the grey eyes and quick tongues of Athena, or the lithe or burly frames of Ares. I thought maybe she could be Athena's, but then remembered that she was directly related to Anna, who wouldn't quite fit there. My best guess for the two girls was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Maybe Demeter, goddess of harvest, if they were into gardening. I took another quick look at her button nose and big eyes.

Probably Aphrodite.

"Wow, your fangs are so realistic." My eyes finally came away from Elsa's face, and I fixed my eyes on the cashier, a beautiful young woman with brown eyes, thick curly hair and very sharp fangs. I tensed, not feeling quite right about her.

"Thanks!" the girl bubbled. She caught my eye, licked her lips, and smirked. Up until then, I never thought it was possible for me to get the chills. "Your order will be out in a few minutes. Can I get a name, please?"

"Elsa." The girl nodded, jotting that down, and she disappeared into the truck, but not before giving me one last leer.

I released a breath, feeling at ease when the cashier left. It was probably obvious, because Elsa smirked at me. "Well she was certainly friendly. Especially to you."

"She was creepy."

"You're kidding." Elsa gaped at me, appalled. "Even I was checking her out, and I'm straight."

"She's just..." I didn't know. Something about that girl was amiss. Maybe it was the fangs, but there were about fifty other teens wearing sharp, store-bought, plastic teeth.

But hers had looked so real.

"Elsa and Jack Frost? Fries and a soda?" Speak of the devil. The cashier came to us, sashaying her hips and heels clicking on the concrete. Why she was wearing red stilettos when she worked in a food truck, I'll never know. She smiled at us, and the way the light hit made her chocolate-brown eyes look blood-red, and gave her peach skin a sickly, dead glow. She handed Elsa the food, and when she pulled away, Elsa yelped next to me. The woman didn't seem to notice, because she walked off without another word.

I turned to Elsa, who hissed in pain. "What happened?"

"I think she just... _scratched_ me." And even if Elsa didn't voice it, her face said, _what the hell?_ because the four red lines across her wrist could not have been an accident. Elsa was baffled, but shook it off. While we walked back to our friends, I discovered one fact that had spooked me: the lady had called both of us, but I hadn't told her my name. I gulped, walking a little bit faster.

_"The monsters. Don't you know anything, Frost?"_

I was going to be sick. I grabbed Elsa's arm and started to sprint as fast as I could with her tripping behind me. She dropped her paper tray. "Hey! Jack, what are you-"

The food truck exploded behind us.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

_"Release her, Khione." Adgar, or Apollo the sun god, spoke with refined, calm manner, but his patience wore thin. His face twisted into an expression akin to the anguish clearly presented along his doomed lover's high cheekbones, gritting his teeth at the sight of frost climbing over the young woman's limbs and the swell of her stomach. He had to get the ice goddess to spare his beloved Idun and the child before it was too late. _

_ "Why?" The other entity before them snarled, deep blue_ _eyes flashing wickedly. Her normally lovely fair skin was ghostly, thick curtains of black silk framing her face in wild fashion. "What does she, a lowly mortal, have that I do not?"_

_ "Please," He begged, something a god should never do. The tempest that had started to gather around them mussed his copper hair, and Idun cried out and shivered at his knees, her dark locks turning limp and white. He gripped at the mortal woman's hand protectively, which only angered Khione further. "She is with child! Have you no mercy, Khione? Are you as cold as they say? Have the years frozen your heart?" _

_ But the sun god knew the answer to his own questions- he always had. He had once had faith that his old friend could change, that she would see reason and happiness beyond her own needs and love, even if it could not be himself. But the snow queen was selfish, cruel, jealous, and he knew that he was foolish to ever think otherwise. Maybe it was his own fault that he broke her heart, but whoever's fault it was, it would not be reason enough to give up his family. He would never give up the life growing in his lover's womb. Defeated, he gave one last offer, "Please, I'll do anything. I shall even go with you. Just leave them be."_

_And in that moment, every flake in the air came to a stop, frozen in place. Idun's ice blue eyes glazed over and darted about in fear, curling at the God's feet with her arms wrapped possessively around her middle, like it could bring warmth and take the ice away from her dying babe. She croaked desperately, "Adgar."_

_The immortals ignored her, locked in each other's gazes. Khione grew a satisfied smirk at the _family's _distress, and Adgar briefly remembered a time when the ice sorceress had not looked at him with scorn, but with adoration. "I want the child."_

_ His heart plummeted and he grew furious. "Never."_

_"Is she and her mother not in danger? Let me finish." Frost continued to creep up Idun's throat. "You know the rules of having a half-blood offspring. You cannot directly contact her, and you acknowledge her as your own at the blooming age of thirteen. You may keep her before then."_

_ The god was confused, "I do not see your point."_

_ "I want the child on her thirteenth, Apollo."_

_ He nearly refused, but then Khione gave him a challenging smoulder, and the ice spread to Idun's cheeks, ice blue eyes rolling to the back of her head, and he cried, "As you wish. The child is yours when I claim her. _I swear on the river styx!_" _

_ The sky thundered with the sacred oath, and Idun's eyes shot back open, looking to him in horror and unrestrained hysterics. "No Adgar! Not her! Not my baby!"_

_The chocolate lush returned to the woman's hair, and the storm dispersed. The ice along Idun's body and blood melted away in pink, lively flush, but she still felt frozen cold under the smug smirk of the harsh woman's blue, blue gaze and with the sickening loss of rights to her own child. The sun god's lover sobbed helplessly, and the cold goddess felt no pity._

_ "The deal is made. When the child officially becomes yours, she is mine."_

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

_End Summer's splinter_

_**in never ending word**_

_bring back the winter _

_in claim never heard_

_with blasts of cold will come dark arts_

_three missing sons_

_four frozen hearts_

_a sword sacrifice_

_with third son's kiss_

_two winters shall perish _

_with what they had missed._

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**.~later~.**

**.**

_"How could you do this to me? To her?"_

_"I won't let her find you."_

_"We can't leave with a couple of guys we just met!"_

_"Why is she... green?"_

_"They were supposed to be claimed at least three years ago."_

_"Why would Chiron ever need to go to Costco?"_

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**So, uh, yeah. That's chapter four. I'm so sorry if it sucks or if it's too short and not much happens! SO sorry.**

**Anyways, this is one of my first fanfictions, so if yo would all be so kind...**

**Please note that I do not have much time to write, edit, and type- especially with school starting again. There will be many typos, chapters may be short, and it will not be my best work. Please go easy with the criticism!**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


	5. Handle Blenders With Caution

**Hello. :)**

**Sorry it has been long. So far I've updated most of my stories, and I am rewriting **_**Come Away**_**, starting with the first five chapters, so I've had quite a handful. I hope you can forgive me for my late update after I had said I would try to update this sooner.**

**Again, if anyone would happen to have any ideas for monsters, not main antagonists (I already have that), but just minor monster encouters, I would love you forever!**

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**W**e hadn't made it far enough.

The ground disappeared under my feet, and I was roughly thrown forward, my dry skin burning and lip splitting against the concrete.

"_Oof!" _Came Elsa's voice right next to my ear. I felt a weight crushing me, and heard a pained whimper among all the panic and screaming of teens and teachers trying to handle the situation.

"Elsa..." I groaned, vision blurry.

She hissed, and she yanked herself off of my back. "Are you okay?"

With arms feeling like lead and stomach filled with acid, I was able to push myself up onto my twig legs. I brought a hand up to my face, the other having a firm grip on my staff, and winced at the prickle of pain and blood along my chin. "Oh, I'm fine. _Really_. Peachy keen."

Her narrowed eyes told me that now really wasn't the time, but she looked around frantically, "What happened?"

_Oh, you know, just some blood thirsty demon that wants you dead, no problem. _I resisted biting my damaged lip and stomached my nerves. I tightened my grip on my wooden hook and regained one on her arm. There were no monsters in sight, and I hoped to hide Elsa before they showed up. I said, more to myself than her, "I have to get you out of here."

Her shock of blue eyes widened into saucers, and she glowered at me, "What? No, I need to find my sister!"

"It isn't safe here!"

"Then save_ yourself_!" She shrieked, "I have to get Anna!"

She turned and disappeared into the crowd before I could even blink.

_"Elsa!" _I cursed and threaded my hands into my hair, and kicked off of the ground after her. "Fuck!"

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

When I caught the gleam of stadium lights reflecting off of a silky pointed hat and a platnium braid, I swooped down like a hawk and plucked her up by her arms. She screamed and wriggled, making it difficult for me to keep her in my grasp without dislocating her arm. I managed to hook an arm under her green legs and haul her up bridal style. My skin buzzed where our bodies met. She swatted me where ever she could reach repeatedly, before looking into my eyes and realizing who I was.

"J- Jack?" I don't know how, but she paled under the lime make up, and looked down, where the bleachers stretched under us twenty feet down. "_What?_ How..."

"Just shut up! I'll get you to the other-" Pain exploded in my back, and I was knocked out of the air. Elsa and I were sent sprawling across the ground, and if not for the ice wall that I shot up from my feet, we would have been trampled by the careless crowds trying to get out of the stadium. I probably freaked out a handful more of people, but as long as my face was still intact, I thought it was acceptable. I got myself to my toes once again, but before I could get back to Elsa, who stared at me with a mouth agape, I met the blood eyes of the woman in the food truck.

"Thought you could get away from us, _mutt_?" She advanced towards me, and I took a stance guarding the downed and dumbstruck Elsa, my staff fixed at the monster. The clang of something metal drew my attention, and my eyes went to her legs to find one hoove and one metal human leg. An _empousai_. I knew something about this hag was achingly familiar. I've delt with a fair share of different creatures with the hunters. This one, however, after multiple raids and attacks from her and her clan for centuries, was no friend of mine.

"You." I snarled. The air crackled with my energy, the winds bending to my will.

"Jack Frost. Didn't think I'd see you here." She leaned against a fence casually, a wicked gleam of her fangs motivated the cold thrill in my gut to release my power. She knew the effect she was having on me, and she smirked before motioning over to frightened Elsa. "I believe that one's mine."

"What do you want with her?"

"The usual. But this...interests me." She said, curling a tendril of fire hair around her claws, and she grew a coy smile "What would _you, _Jack Frost_, the ice-cold, elusive offspring of moonlight,_ want with a demigod?"

Before I could retort, something lashed at her, surprising me and giving me time to whip around and pick Elsa off of the ground. I hadn't looked around to see what had distracted the _empousai_, but I didn't have the time to let my curiousity get the better of me. The ground rumbled beneath us from their tussel, and when they finally broke away a gravelly voice forced out, "Back off,_ she-devil_. This is my job."

I heard the monster snarl behind me before I flew to find the others, "Yeah, big guy? Then don't let them get away!"

Elsa stilled in my arms, a vice-like grip fisting my hoodie, but she made no argument with me this time. Her hat was gone from our fall, and she had multiple tears in her dress. I'm not sure how high I had dropped her from, but I was guessing she had more than a few bruises already.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"_What the fuck!_"

"Anna, just... uh, calm down..."

"No! What's going on? Put her down!"

"We'll explain lat-"

"Don't touch my sister! What did you do to her?!"

Hans held her by her shoulders, leaf green eyes searching mine, when I finally planted myself next to them. Hiccup and I shared a hard stare, and I knew they were aware of what was happening. Bunny's eyes were in full fledged panic, and he threw questions at me. Anna, on the other hand...

"No! I- I don't uderstand! Why...Who... _What are you!_"I set Elsa down, but she didn't let go of my shirt to balance herself, still pale and shaking. Anna marched over to her and grasped her arm while glaring me down. I just grunted. The empousaid and... whatever else was fighting her were still somewhere close, and I couldn't tell her everything in the short three mintues we probably had, and couldn't afford to spare. I looked to the leader of this quest. "I guess our plans have to be cut short."

Hiccup nodded grimly, "I'll get Toothless. Where did you leave him?"

"Behind the tennis courts." Flynn said, ignoring Anna as she demanded explanations. "You should go now. Transportation is our main priority- all that matters right now is getting us out of here. We'll go a separate way to buy some time. Cut through the school across the quad, we'll take the halls by the side. We should meet you directly across the outside basket ball courts from there."

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"You're bleeding!" I knit my eyebrows together. We all shuffled along the halls in the dark, but the trickle of red from somewhere on Elsa's hairline was noticable. She looked especially ghoulish with the way it clashed with her green skin, and she gave me a half hearted response.

"It's fine." She shook her head. I think it was a little much for her condition, because she winced and had to steady her self. "Just a scratch."

She swooned. I caught her shoulders. "Shit. Flynn, we've gotta to hurry."

Anna snapped her head at us so fast she should have gotten whiplash with the giant crown on her head, but she grabbed her sister and spat at me, "I got her. Just go."

Despite the harshness in her command I stayed behind to watch their backs- best make sure no one was following us. Flynn led us for another few meters so that the basketball courts were in view. We were close.

"_Jack Frost_."

_So_ close.

Something whizzed past my face. And I heard Bunny curse like a sailor as it impaled itself in his shoulder. Another one nicked Anna's ankle, making her cry out and both girls went down. "Jack, get them to Hiccup!"

My mind would only allow me to follow orders. My feet moved on it's own accord, and I threw Elsa over my shoulder, much to Anna's dislike, and hooked the younger one around the waist with my staff. I hovered a good ten feet over the ground, but I didn't know how long I could bend the wind to hold the three of our weights. I could feel the strain on my mind's will. The twist in my stomach became almost painful.

"Give me the half bloods!" Thundered an ancient voice. My flying was clumsy, to say the least. Using the winds was something easily done if I was familiar with my own weight and balance. The extra gravity of the two girls with the pull of the natural course of the air made me sway from side to side, and almost even miss Toothless and Hiccup. I could hear his distant call, and the throaty roar of the beast, and in my blurred vision I could make out the two figures galloping to us. Behind me Flynn, Hans, and Bunny were fighting off the monsters.

The second my control gave out, Hiccup was there to catch us. Anna dragged painfully against the floor, her crown gone and short dress losing it's volume. Elsa groaned, able to keep her eye's half lidded as she mounted Toothless, probably too out of it and freaked to even question it. Hiccup was helping the blonde onto the saddle. He yelled over the noise in distress, "The other pegasus fled, something cut through the reins!"

"How are we all getting out of here!" The monsters were advancing. I didn't recognize some of them, and I couldn't see the other boys anywhere.

"We just have to hope for the best!"

"Guys!" Flynn ran up to us, his shirt in even worse shape than before and hair mussed.

"Where's Hans and Edmund?" Anna cried out, slumping against the dragon head. There were scrapes all along her calves.

Right on cue, Hans came up, panting and terribly battered. The wind that I lost my magic over was tough on his hair. "We need to get out of here!"

"What about Bunny?"

He paled, and shook his head vigorously. "He... he can't make it. We need to move. Without him."

"What?" Hiccup's voice cracked.

"C'mon!" Flynn jumped onto the dragon behind Elsa, who was gazing out into nowhere, dazed. Hiccup took the front, while Hans grabbed Anna and mounted the pegasus. We all took into the air, no looking back.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

_The god stood off by the lake within the small forest in which they had taken refuge after their frightening encounter with the ice goddess. Not long ago his love wept at the edge, her long skirt getting damp in the water's spray and her tears mixing in with those of the stream. Now, Idun sat with the regality of a royal, a ruler straight back, and a just as straight an expression. Her spring irises were just as dull as they were as an ice sculpture, and she seemed a decade older, but in Apollo's eyes she would always be as radiant as the day her met her._

_ But in her stillness, he almost missed the heart wrenching sobs that would rip through her paper lungs._

_ "Adgar."_

_ He looked up at the sound of his identity, relieved to finally be acknowledged. "Yes, my-"_

_ "Adgar." She started again in a monotone, "was a kind man I met at a local cafe on a rainy Sunday morning. He was the man I fell in love with." She turned to him slowly, the crisp leaves beneath her willowy form rustling. "She called you by something else. Who are you?"_

_ "Idun, I will always be the man you fell in love with. I haven't changed."_

_"Who are you?" She pushed further, disregarding his word._

_ "...Apollo. God of light."_

_ She closed her eyes tightly and forced through clenched teeth, "And the witch. What does she want with my baby?"_

_ He said with a shuddering breath, as though he'd always be dreading the moment, "Khione, the goddess of ice is- was once an acient friend of mine, somewhere along our history she told me she loved me, and I hadn't known what great lengths she would go to spite me when I refused her. My dear, she wants the child-"_

_ "My child-"_

_ "On her thirteenth, when I am to claim her."_

_ She hyperventilated again, taking shallow breaths and tears swelling in her eyes. She moaned woefully, _"Oh!-"

_ "She will not take her! I won't let her find you. I will do whatever it takes to hide you. The only thing that matters to me now is that the both of you are safe-"_

"She isn't! _She isn't safe! There's something wrong- something's changed! It's different!"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ The woman hugged herself around her middle and sobbed, "Something's wrong with the baby, I can feel it! She's cursed her! She damned her!"_

_ He furrowed his copper brows. "I can sense the child from here- she is healthy, and well-"_

_ "_Damn you! _Are you housing a life in your womb? I feel her every heartbeat! If I say something's wrong, _damn it_, something's wrong! How could you do this to me? To her?"_

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"There were eight of them." I flew beside Hans's pegasus, far enough to avoid being slapped by it's wings. Anna was passed out against his shoulder, her sister in a similar state on Toothless's back. Hans's eyes were downcast, but I was sure that the horse's mane wasn't as interesting as he made it seem. "Huh?"

He just sighed, tired, and voice flat, "Hiccup. What are your next orders."

Hiccup said, "See that patch of trees over there? We'll set down there and make a pit stop. Elsa needs immediate attention. She might have a concussion. Or something."

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"One of you look through my bag and get the ambrosia." Flynn nodded, and headed over to do just that. He had changed into a new shirt, and I briefly wondered why he hadn't bothered to earlier, but I decided that it didn't matter.

What mattered was that was were one team member short.

I sat on a tree branch while I watched Hiccup tend to Elsa, and Flynn do the same to Anna; both had passed out on the way. They hand-fed them small blocks of what looked like chocolate. I was familiar with ambrosia and nectar. There were many demigods on the hunt that used it for medical purposes as well; the sweet had healing abilities, and they couldn't very well eat too much of it without literally burning up. It was called the food of the Gods, meaning only the Gods or those with godly blood could eat it without a worry. I was immortal, yes, but I couldn't eat it since I was a spirit.

"There were eight of them." I heard Hans say again. I got down from my trusty tree branch and when I landed next to him he stared into me with a grave expression, like a shadow snaked along his features. "Eight monsters in total. Two _empousai_, three _erinyes_, two wind spirits..."

"and the one manticore that poisoned Edmund."

I felt my stomach sink.

Hans could probably read my eyes, because he looked down and sunk to the floor. "He...I couldn't help him. The manticore's spikes are poisonous. I thought that maybe I could hurry him to safety and get him rested, but I lost him. He couldn't keep up and I couldn't carry him."

"...Bunny..."

"Edmund...is dead."

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**Elsa**

Elsa dreamed that she was flying.

Yes, she dreamed a lot of things that night, but she decided to focus on the flying- it was the least confusing part of her imagination at the moment. She kept her eyes closed, and she lay in an awkward position with something harnessed around her waist, pressing into her gut, but she could feel the brush of wind along her brow and could breath in the thin air. Her legs dangled freely, and she wondered what was holding her up. The second she tried to flutter her eyelids, pain seemed to slice her mind in half, and she let out a groan.

A kiss of cold at her hairline, where her head throbbed soothed her, along with a deep baritone voice, "Elsa? Are you awake?"

It was a beautiful voice, she thought, with a crisp richness..."Hm?"

The dreamy voice sighed, "Guess not."

...yet it sounded almost familiar, someone she had spoken to not long ago-

_Oh!_ Oh god _no!_

She snapped her eyes open, ignoring the terrible blinding pain that it brought, and screamed. She was flying, the expanse of the illuminated city under the dark sky lying before her. Nothing from the night was a dream. The dragon thing she got on earlier, the bitch from the food truck who had called her a mutt, Jack flying-

Who was holding her?

She squirmed and the arm, she found, around her waist tightened while the same voice said so close to her ear she shivered. "Stop that, I might drop you."

_Jack_. When he spoke, his lips brushed her lobe ever so slightly, and she flushed at their proximity. He chuckled again. She just shifted in his arms, but couldn't get very comfortable when her legs were stooping awkwardly and she was sandwiched between his body and his...shephered hook thingy, which he clenched in the same arm he was holding her with. She hid her embarrassment behind a retort, "Oh, like earlier."

He didn't saything for minutes, like he was guilty. "How's your head?"

"Better." Elsa admitted as casually as she could, but her voice came out as a croak. "Why are you carrying me?"

She couldn't see his facial expression behind her, but he spoke with normalcy. "Hiccup told me that I need to get some ice in your head," She then remembered the wall of ice that had popped up in front of Jack like a daisy, and she noticed that he had one of his frosted hands pressed against her skull. She wanted to deny how good it felt. "The only way for me to do that while we travel is to fly you myself. The ambrosia helped you, but we couldn't give you enough to comepletely heal you without hurting you."

"Ambrosia? Ice?"

Elsa's head spun when she tried to recall all the events yesterday. The football game...Jack Frost nipping at your nose... nachos...falling... running...a dragon... She took another look at her surroundings. Hiccup and Eugene were flying a dragon and discussing supplies. Next to them was a winged horse, carrying Hans and Anna, who was sleeping.

"Anna!" She cried out, worried.

"She's fine. Just a couple of scratches and a lot of shock."

"...This...this is too weird."

"You'll survive... I hope." Someone else said, and she was too distracted trying to remember the rest of her dreams to check who had said what, or even if they were still speaking. She squinted, having a hard time distinguishing fantasy from reality, and recalled a man with copper hair and a pregnant woman crying by a lake."We should stop here."

They landed on top of a building, Jack setting her down on her feet. She nearly fell over after being held up for so long, but he supported her by winding her arm around his narrow shoulders. Anna stirred and opened her eyes when the pegasus touched the ground, but Hans got off and put his jacket over her, which she smiled at. Hiccup was stressing over something she didn't understand, while Flynn sharpened a dagger, which she didn't know why he had (it made her wary anyways). She looked Jack dead in his blue eyes, and commanded, "Explain."

Flynn butt in, grumpily, "Kay' princess, long story short, Greek Mythology is real- one of the Gods is either your mom or dad, a bunch of nasties from the underworld wants your blood, and we're here to save you and bring you to a safe haven for other demigods called Camp Half-Blood, where you can call your guardians and stay for the time being."

Hans looked at him disapprovingly after seeing the look on Anna's face and the scoff that came from Elsa. "You're scaring them."

Hiccup, the small one, just sighed, "He isn't wrong. Not like I could've said it better."

"Do you really think we believe that? And where's Edmund?" Anna asked from the pegasus. Her eyes were wide, and she looked too tired and shocked to do much else than manage the two sentences.

The boys went still, and solemn. Hiccup hissed, "He didn't make it."

"What?"

He just shook his head, "We need to get moving. Build up on supplies and find a place to camp out."

"Edmund said to get them to camp as fast as possible." Hans said.

"The monsters know exactly where we're headed, they're tailing us too closely, _and _they're traveling faster. If we try to beat them to camp, they can easily block us off. We need to go into hiding and try to lose them first. Maybe we can gain some distance."

Flynn squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing everyone else traveled lightly, too? I've only got like, my dagger, one instant ramen, water, a few essentials, and twenty bucks."

"We don't need too much, since we don't have much storage anyway." Hans eyed the horse and Toothless nervously.

Everyone but Elsa and her sister dug through their bags.

"I've got... some dried mangos, trail mix, granola bars, toiletrees, water, clothes, five knives, ambrosia, first aid kit, and my fire sword thing."

"Mortal clothes, drachmas, mortal paper money, a toothbrush and toothpaste, floss, shoe polish, a comb, lolipops, salt, and my staff..."

"Lolipops?"

"Salt?"

_ "Shoe polish?"_

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at Hiccup, who held Edmund's old backpack and pulled out cash, drachmas, clothes, a few greek fire bombs...

and a Costco membership card.

"Why does he have that?"

"I dunno. Chiron lended all of the supplies to him."

"Why would Chiron ever need to go to Costco?"

"Maybe he goes out a lot?"

"_Maybe_ we could get a few things there, _and _few free food samples."

"Whoa, wait," Elsa said, putting to hands up as if to slow them down. She looked at her sister, unsure, "We can't leave with a couple of guys we just met!"

Jack looked ready to argue, but Anna intervened, "Elsa, wait, these aren't just a couple of guys- they saved us, remember?"

Elsa frowned. She didn't know them until less than a day ago, and Anna fully trusted that they could go backpacking with them like a little roadtrip? Neither of them had even said more than five words to Hiccup back at the stadium, and they had no relations with Hans or Flynn outside of their flirting (which she really didn't appreciate), Jack was... well, _something else_, and she didn't know what had happened to Edmund.

Anna saw that she was skeptical, and reasoned, getting irritated, "Where else do you you think we can go? To Gerda? To Kai? ..._Mom?"_

Everyone noticed the way Elsa flinched. Her eyes flashed at her sister at the mere mention of their foster parents. At the mention of their mother. "How _dare_ you! You don't even _remember _Momma!"

"And _you_ don't_ want _to remember her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, guys, just calm down. We all have our issues, I understand, but we should really deal with the one at hand." _And you're coming with us whether you like it or not. _Elsa could hear him say without needing to utter another syllable.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**Jack**

I gave a low whistle. Different boxes and racks of storage built the towering walls of the market, shop, store- what ever this place was. Ladies and gentlemen with thin garments to keep their hair back served and presented different products to passing customers on small picnic tables, the way the light hit giving everyone a sickly green undertone. In our cart we had mostly camping gear that I had recognized because the huntresses were supplied with them, since we neglected to pack any because Chiron guaranteed a room at the school dorms. "This would be a really terrible place to be in an earthquake."

"Don't try our luck." Hiccup muttered. He and Elsa seemed to be twinning in attitude, as she walked beside the two boys with her arms crossed and a brooding expression on her face. She had already gotten a few looks for her green skin, but I didn't think that was the only thing bothering her. Hans and Anna frolicked ahead of us, trying different samples of food. I saw Anna gush over a certain sandwich, and he finished it off for her when she offered. We walked by a lot of checked tables advertising strange contraptions and food that I'd never seen, but lost all courage to observe when a particular one shredded a crisp, hard apple with ease.

"It's called a blender." Flynn cackled, despite this whole night- everything.

I scowled, and detected Elsa's curious blue eyes burning into the side of my face.

"What?"

"You've never seen a blender." She restated.

"Yes. What of it?"

"Back there you had referred to us as mortals, like you aren't."

"What else gave it away? The ice protruding from the ground or the flying?" I snarked.

"So , I may ask, you didn't answer my sister earlier."

I stopped walking, mocked her with an exaggerated bow. "Jack Frost, winter moon spirit, at your service."

"...I see." She said, but she was clearly still trying to wrap her mind around it. She looked at Hiccup. "And you?"

"A demigod, just like you. So is Flynn and Hans."

"...and Edmund."

His grey eyes became like dull steel. "A satyr. Half man, half goat. It's his job to bring newly discovered demigods to safety."

Elsa swallowed. "What is it like to be a demigod?"

Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment. "The only thing I can tell you is that it can get you killed in a lot of ways. Other than that, I guess it would depend on what cabin you end up in."

"Is it, like, categorized in any way?"

"No, what cabin you're assigned to is just who your godly parent is."

"Godly parent." Elsa parroted blandly, still getting used to the fact. "Okay... how do you know?"

"They claim you."

"And that would mean?"

"A sign, or something- normally shows up right above your head, sort of like a... symbol that even your parent knows who you are and accepts you as his or her own."

Elsa was quiet.

"Hey." Hiccup said with a ring of sympathy, and I realized that I hadn't any really comfort to offer the girl. "I know what you're going through. It's going to be okay. Trust me."

"...My father is alive?" I heard her whisper, so quietly that Hiccup hadn't.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

_End Summer's splinter_

_**in never ending word**_

_bring back the winter _

_in claim never heard_

_**with blasts of cold will come dark arts**_

_three missing sons_

_four frozen hearts_

_a sword sacrifice_

_with third son's kiss_

_two winters shall perish _

_with what they had missed._

**.**

**~:~**

**.**


	6. Elsa Steals My Slushie

**So... I really wish I could say I had a decent excuse for my long absence... but I really don't. No busy schedule, no writer's block, no personal crisis... I was really just lazy and in fact have all of my other stories and ideas planned out... just no first drafts or really even any effort to put them down on paper... I don't know... Sorry guys.**

**This chapter could be for those who haven't really read the PJO series, and adding a little bit of backstory necessary to the plot.**

**So thank you to those who are still reading this or waiting patiently for updates :) I know that my procastination is, admittedly, very annoying and I hope I can return soon after this update as well :) :0**

**I've also decided to make Elsa's character a little more... **_**open? **_**I guess- just for plot purposes and explanation.**

**Chapter 6- Elsa Steals My Slushie**

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I wish I could say I knew where the fuck we were, but I didn't. Thankfully, Hans and Hiccup seemed to understand the mess of lines that was the map they were pouring over every so often. We had just lost Edmund, and the rest of us weren't very well acquainted with the mortal world, so we hadn't been able to venture much further than our pit stop only a while from the disaster. We had laid out multiple layers of blankets and sleeping bags over itchy twigs and patchy dead grasses, but no one dared to light a fire that could attract anything more than a mouse. Long after dark, when the sky tinted everyone blue, then pitch black, we'd declared our little orange glow of a flame useless, and put it out. I had asked if they could possibly use those weird contraptions kids have these days to contact someone at home-_ cell telephones_, I believe they're called- but they had frantically explained to me that a demigod using a cell telephone was like giving monsters their exact coordinates. I'd decided not to question further.

I had offered to take first watch, as I reasoned that I was the best candidate. And though I had had my doubts about anyone being able to get a wink, I obeserved as half of the team knocked out on instant. Hiccup and Elsa, on the other hand, didn't even try. Elsa curled up into a ball with her legs tucked up to her chest, while Hiccup kept his dull eyes trained on nimble twig fingers twisting a knot of leaves and sticks as he was most likely strategizing their next moves in his relentlessly working mind. I was quite tempted to peek at what his imagination was possibly creating, but I stayed on my bed.

Or, I mean, bed of some sort. I had a thin sheet frosted over and then blanketed with unmelting, feather soft snow the color of doves and clouds. Hiccup didn't pay me much attention, knowing my force of habit from the times he would catch me snoozing in unexpected places in camp. Elsa, however, I could probably feel her stares from miles away. I tried to ignore it, but it was kind of hard to wind down and relax with curious, big, blue eyes printing themselves into the back of my skull. "Is that comfortable?"

I couldn't help it- I smirked with my eyes closed.

"Very much, yes." I noted that she'd taken the sleeping bag separating her sister and Hans, most likey to keep them away from each other despite the family tension between the sisters earlier. Elsa shifted forwards to lay herself down on her front, and arched through her back so she could prop her head up to look at me. Her white-gold hair seemed like one with the dim milky light the moon provided us, and I wondered if mine looked the same.

"Do you even need to sleep- living forever and all?"

It seemed to me that all demigods were insatiably curious. I knew that if I were to glance at her, I would've seen the child-like brightening of her face so similar to her sister despite her cold, matured exterior. She was a teenager, and all teenagers had that spark but never the knowledge or capability to relinquish it. Having eternal youth like me, however, had to be one of the best antidotes for excitement. You just sort of lose it in the fog of never ending reality. In this revelation I said, "Nah, but it's good therapy. A good way to pass the time and forget you're alive."

She seemed baffled by my answer, but didn't say much else except for, "Oh."

I knew I'd ruined her attempt at small conversation with my despondency, but I also knew I shouldn't have felt so guilty for the long uncomfortable silence that followed and hung around my ears like Hiccup's floppy hair. Without much thought of the consequence of _actually communitcating more_, I teased her, "It's just_ too bad _humans like yourself will never understand the perks of invunerability to the cold. Such fragile creatures, you people are."

I knew that the joke wasn't that funny, but I'd at least expect her poke back at me, or at least muster a polite laugh like most people with manners do, but she stayed quiet. I kept waiting for a response, something I'd thought would keep my mind off the stressful thoughts from today. Oh well, I had thought then, I'd tried. And right when I'd concluded that she'd fallen asleep on me, something warm and and heavy plopped down next to me on my snow bed- unexpectedly close- and shifted the entire slush around me, giving me something equivalent to a heart attack. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa- what_ do you think you're doing, mortal?"

"_Half mortal- _and you dared me." She claimed.

"I did no such thing."

She ignored me, then crooned softly- a noise that made me slightly uncomfortable, "I feel like I'm laying in a smoothie."

"Aren't you cold?"

She thought for a moment. "Not really. It's cool, but it doesn't bother me."

"Get off." I tried, but failed to stay serious.

"You're taking first watch anyway, what do you need a bed for?" She countered.

Point taken.

It wasn't until I sat up that I realized how big I had made my space, because Elsa wasn't too close, nor too far, and I could make out her face clearly enough to see that- "You're still green."

"Um, yeah." She said sheepishly. "It's good make up...difficult to wash off. Unless I shower."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that, and ended up with, "I can help with that?"

She shot up by her arms with an incredulous look. _"Excuse me?"_

"-_I meant _with taking off the make up... of course." I interrupted her. "Don't think like that. I'm not a pig."

She paused warily, a wrinkle in between her brows. "...How?"

At first she probably thought I would try I freezing her face off, but I didn't need many words to explain myself as I stood and walked over to one of the four bags piled over each other and pulled one of Flynn's extra shirts out. Elsa gave me a skeptical grimace, and Hiccup looked up slightly from his map. I told her, "He won't mind. I hope."

I proceeded to sit back next to her, a cube of ice materializing in my other palm. I felt uncomfortable with Hiccup watching us so closely for some reason, as I picked up my wrist to gently swipe the melting ice under her eye, and dab with the soft cotton of Flynn's wardrobe. The paint in the soft curves of her cheeks started ebb at most, but I grew frustrated as minutes passed and couldn't get the all of the color out."Gods, what is this stuff?"

Wait.

I frowned, absent mindedly swiping her right cheekbone under the pad of my thumb, and I felt the warmth of her blush.

But the rest of her face was cool. With my own temperature being below average, maybe I should not been able to feel the difference, but she was colder than me- something I thought should have been physically impossible. Elsa, whom I had just noticed had turned rigid in my clutches, turned her face away before helping herself off of my bed with her arms immediately wrapping around her side like she'd just realized her own body temperature. Of course I'd reasoned that she was just cold from laying herself down in a bed of ice, but then I observed that none of the ice had actually melted from the touch of her_ supposed to be _warm, human flesh and body heat. "It's fine. I should probably just try with warm water later."

I studied her caved in posture and the slight tremble of her shoulders while trying hard not to show my bafflement, and when I opened my mouth to speak, Hiccup had already asked for me. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head vigorously, and it was obvious something was..._off_. "No. It doesn't bother me. I just need to sleep. My... my head still hurts."

I could see Hiccup's thin lips frown. "We still have some ambrosia if-"

"No, no, I'll be fine. Good night... and thank you all, really, for everything. I'm sorry about Edmund."

Hiccup look taken aback, and blushed. "You're welcome. Good night."

Elsa tucked herself into her sleeping bag, then I said, not really wanting to end the conversation yet, "Wait, you know, you should take my sleeping bag, since you think it's comfier and all. I don't need to sleep, anyways."

Both stared up at me, confused. Hiccup's voice cracked and I had to bite down my laughter. "It's made of ice."

"She said it doesn't bother her." I shifted on the slushie to get off, but she stopped me with two milky hands.

"Well... I don't know. It probably will eventually. Thank you... it's just..." She looked over at Anna and Hans, eyeing the make-shift barrier of her bedding keeping them apart.

"Oh. I see. A little protective, are we?" I laughed, and she scowled at me, "Listen, I'm sure Hans isn't a total jerk. And if he tries anything we'll have your backs."

Some sort of shocking revelation dawned on her features. "You mean... you guys don't even know each other?"

"I think we do enough. Before all this we didn't really talk. We still don't. Aside, from Hiccup, I don't really know anyone." Hiccup and I shared a look- a small, simple nod before I focused my attention back on her, then her sister, then Hans. "Wait, how old are you guys, anyway?"

"I'm seventeen. My sister is fifteen." So I guessed with Hans being eighteen, her sister wasn't_ too _young for Hans. At least. I hardly doubted that would comfort Elsa, though.

"Huh. And you guys are all alone?"

"Well, no. We have our foster parents."

"...You know. It's nice... that you have someone to care for and all. I never have." I said while wringing the worn t-shirt in my hands. Hiccup seemed to gain interest in that, I understood. I never had really talked about my past before to anyone from camp.

"I'm sorry." She was sincere.

"Don't worry about it."

Elsa coughed a little, then peered back up to her sister with anxiety. "It's difficult to love someone so much, though. She doesn't understand how vulnerable she-_ we _are. I just want to protect her."

"From what?"

She didn't answer.

Hiccup tried lowly, "Your foster parents... that's what you guys were fighting about earlier?"

"Oh, yes. It's not bad, really. They're nice. It isn't a problem."

"It sounded like it was, earlier."

"It really isn't." I leaned forward, a silent message for her to elaborate. She seemed nervous before continuing quietly, dejectedly. She focused herself only on her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap "Our mother just decided that she couldn't handle us anymore a week after I turned eight. That's all. It was mostly confusing, aside from the excruciating heartbreak... she said she loved us."

"I know how you feel." Hiccup mumured, twisting a couple more weeds in his hands. Sympathy raged strong in his set face. "A lot of us go through the same thing."

Except me, that is, I kept myself from saying, annoyed with the way they could so easily relate to one another. Never in my life had I thought that someone could understand how I felt. Maybe it was pathetic of me to try to compare our situations in the first place; it wasn't fair to them or myself to do that. I had no right other than to deal with what I had the way I had been for the past few years. I stared at them probably a little too long, because Hiccup started to look uncomfortable. The demigods, from what I'd seen back at camp, even if a majority couldn't learn to get along for their lives, they all had this unity, this_ together-ness _between all the cabins, all their differences. Even with my differences from them, could it be the same for me? "...I don't remember any parents, but I think I get it."

Elsa looked up at me with a curiosity I would have found slightly irritating if not for her efforts to keep it hidden, making herself look almost bashful. "What do you remember?"

My voice was devoid of any emotion as I spoke, "Artemis."

"The Greek moon godess?"

"Yes. She resurrected me to be some kind of guardian of the hunt- a group of girls that sign up to worship the ground she walks on."

"And in this 'Hunt'," I detected a bit of sadness in her tone, "No one caught your eye?"

I forced a laugh, but it came out cruel, and barking. "No; they were so stuck up. And It wouldn't have mattered- they're sworn off men."

Elsa thought for a moment, probably for some words to console me somehow for the past century. "Well. If it helps, I've certainly lost interest in joining." She paused momentarily, then asked in a wavering voice as if she were scared to speak, "So there really isn't anyone you've ever cared for?"

I felt the pull of my dry mouth curling up into an involuntary smile. One girl among the rest of them had stuck out. Of course, she was just as feisty and hateful as the rest of them, but she was something else. She liked to have fun and be herself, not clone of the moon godess. "Just this girl I liked to mess with sometimes. She was tough, but she wasn't a snob. She reminded me of a child. Her name was Merida." I thought for a moment before splitting my face into a wild grin, "Then there's Hiccup. We're friends."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "Nothing else before?"

"If you mean my mortal life, yes, _nothing_. It's all gone."

"That hardly seems fair." Hiccup quipped.

"Well. Nothing is really fair or _unfair_. It's more just who's fortunate and who isn't."

None of us said anything for the longest time, and I almost thought that we were done and in the morning it would all be forgotten, but then Elsa surprised me. "Some part of me believes she didn't want to give us up."

"Huh?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "It's just wishful thinking."

"Hey." Hiccup said, "It's good to keep faith in your loved ones. I can't promise you anything, but a lot of our mortal parents really didn't want to give us up. They just have to because they want to protect us and other people they care about, sometimes even by hiding us."

"Don't the parents- the human ones- know what they're getting into, though?"

"Most of the Gods don't reveal their true identity." Hiccup said, the past swirling in the depths of his big green-grey eyes. "When I was little my father, Hephaestus, god of fire and metal working, met my mother under the name Stoik. He favored my mother over... um, well, all his _other 'mistresses'_ I guess, and he became too involved in my life."

Elsa sighed, "Are all gods required to abandon their children?"

"Yes, actually. Sorry. By some oath to avoid conflict between gods and their offspring, godly parents are only allowed to contact their children through dreams, or disguises, or _really really _rare encounters. But my dad didn't want to leave my mother, which didn't sit well with the other gods." Hiccup looked around warily, as if someone where listening in on something never meant to be heard. Despite his discomfort, however, he appeared willing to say anything to put Elsa at ease.

"What happened?"

"What always happens. They sent monsters after us. So, my dad hid us in this- this magicically isolated land that I'm guessing sort of works the same way camp does-" A look of confusion passed over her face, but she didn't comment-"A lot of drakons inhabited the area, which my mom had an affinity for. We stayed there until I turned twelve, and my mom drove us out into the city and left me with a caretaker before disappearing by herself back into my dad's protection,_ I'm guessing_."

"She just... left you?" I felt a pang of sympathy within me.

"She had to." Hiccup suddenly became defensive, then cleared his throat. "I mean, because only, like, a week or so later a fury pretending to be a social worker attacked the apartment and my caretaker, who turned out to be a satyr, brought me to Camp Half-blood."

Elsa frowned again. I realized that I liked it so much better when she smiled. "I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible."

Hiccup shook his head vigorously, "Yeah, it was confusing, but actually it's kind of sad to say that I have it better than most other demigods." He gave her a calculating look. "Do you remember anything _strange_ happening when you were little?"

She tensed, before looking at us with searching blue eyes. She probably found what she was looking for, because she took a deep breath and spoke, "I can only remember back to when I was seven. I can remember really small, insignificant things.

"You only remember one year of your life with your mother?"

"I... I don't know. I had basic knowledge. Like, my mother was my mother, and Anna was my sister, and math, history...I went to a child psychiatrist because my mother said I suffered trauma at a very young age, I don't remember what it was though. The therapist said that it's all 'tucked in somwhere' in the back of my mind." We waited for her to continue.

Hiccup bit his lip, "I've never heard of that happening before. Maybe... the River Lethe? Or...?"

"We lived in isolation, too. Does that help?" Elsa added quickly, looking desperate for us to give her an explanation. " We were home schooled until we went into foster care."

"Did your mother teach you guys?"

"No, we had a teacher come in for kindergarteners and elementary. I don't remember him very well."

"Do you think he was part of your trauma?" Hiccup prodded, obviously suspecting a monster in disguise.

"No!" We were both surprised at her outburst. "No, no- he would _never _hurt me."

"How do you know if you can't remember?" Elsa looked like she was cornered, a helpless deer-in-headlights look conquering her face. I pitied her.

"Hiccup, give it a rest. You're stressing her out."

"No," Elsa breathed, giving me the biggest puppy eyes, "No, it's fine."

She regarded Hiccup tentatively. "The therapist. _He _was the one thing that was weird, I think. Something about him was creepy. I can't remember his face well, or what we even talked about, but I remember one of his treatments." Elsa hugged her arms close to her body in an attempt for comfort, glancing at me with self consciousness out of the corner of her eyes. "He made me wear gloves all the time, to make me feel safer. Is that important?"

Hiccup released a puff of air, troubled. "Maybe. What I really don't understand is why is took us so long to find you guys until now. Something had to have been interfering." He got a distant glaze in his eyes, before a determined declaration, "I'll find out, I promise. I just need to maybe ask Chiron, do a little bit of research-"

"Don't forget _sleep_, Hiccup." I drawled. "Seriously, it's getting late, and you need rest if you're the one leading us to camp tomorrow. Relax, for like, just a few hours."

I am by no means a bossy person, but seeing them obey my requests almost immediately brought me a guilty bit of satisfaction. With emitting a heaving sigh, I trudged to our bulk of belingings and shoved the shirt back into a random bag before spreading myself out under the stars in my bed with my staff next to me. However, pollution obscuring the view of the millions of the once brilliantly shining diamonds in the sky failed to chase away lingering thoughts of spring green eyes, blue hair, and a loud, Australian accent.

"Good night, Jack," Elsa hummed, "Hiccup."

"'Night." Hiccup mumbled.

"Good night."

Up until dawn, I allowed myself to wonder about what it would have been like to be Edmund's friend.

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

I had just taken the first bite out of my granola bar, listening to Flynn Rider rant about the huge green blotch stamping his singlarly remaining shirt, when Elsa came up with another question. "If you don't need to sleep, do you need to eat?"

"I can go a very, very long time without. But I like to eat, so I'm just going to say yes."

Elsa shrugged, before going to sit by her sister and Hans.

Her company was almost immediately replaced, "So... last night. You were pretty open to her. What was up with that?" I caught his crooked smirk, and I rolled my eyes matched with a grimace.

"I was just tired of everything, you know. And you shared quite a lot too, last I checked."

"Yeah." Hiccup gave in. "I thought it was kind of nice. I've never really talked to anyone about stuff before, having no friends and all. Even if I barely know Elsa, I liked having someone listening to me- and I have you to thank, too. You're my first friend."

I grinned, patting him on the back, "Don't mention it, buddy. Seriously. Don't. This is getting kind of mushy." Hiccup laughed.

As sweet as the moment was, we did have to get moving, and in a second or two, Hiccup had everyone sitting in a circle on top of all of our sleeping bags. Eugene started off the disscusion with cracking a joke. "Hey Elsa, you okay? You look a little green."

She only deadpanned.

"We could send Toothless and Tiffany to camp with the supplies on their back." Hans suggested, "That way we could travel lightly and get a cab in the city."

"You named your flying horse _Tiffany_?" Anna cried, "That's so cute!"

"What if Toothless _eats _the horse?" Flynn exclaimed.

"He only likes fish and no, we can't do that because they could easily fall into enemy hands, or worse, get eaten themselves. Toothless is tough, but he isn't the biggest drakon." Toothless growled in the backround at that, but Hiccup ignored him, "The pegasus- I'm sorry-_Tiffany_ would slow him down _and_ they have saddles and too much weight on their backs. They'd be easy targets."

"Why don't we keep flying the way we were?" I asked. "It's worked so far."

"The monsters know what they're looking for now. It seemed like something was... hunting us back there. We need something bigger- _safer_."

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"Are you... sure about this, Flynn?" Hans eyed the truck warily.

Hiccup didn't look too eager, either. "This is _not_ what I had in mind."

Flynn stood, panting, the baseball bat raised high over his head as he poked at the men he'd knocked out on the floor with his foot, making sure they were really out. I gawked, and winced at the disarray of their limbs sprawled out over each other. That would hurt when they woke. I glared at Flynn as the two girls cowered behind me in fear. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Getting a ride." Flynn spoke too casually, rummaging through the men's pockets and taking out a set of rusty keys with a shout of victory.

"Are you crazy? We can't steal that!" Elsa shrieked.

"We're only borrowing. Besides, no one's here to see us, we're in the sketchier part of the city. Or, in the middle of no where. If we go by foot it'll take forever to get to camp."

"Oh, my gods. What would Edmund think?" Hiccup knotted his hands into his shaggy hair.

I stepped forward to study the huge hunk of metal on wheels in front of us. I suppose it wasn't too impressive, having seen Artemis's grand chariot. "What is this?"

"A moving van." Elsa confirmed for me as the others started to unload the back, "To carry furniture and belongings."

I sighed as I saw them dump a bow of appliances on the ground, "Then we're about to make some poor family_ really _unhappy."

"I can cover the lisence plate with mist so we don't get caught!" Flynn flung a box onto the asphalt not so gently, and I listened to the crunch of glass underneath feet when he came over to reassure us, "Don't worry guys. I've done this before when my keeper took me to camp, except we took a zoo truck."

"You..." Elsa stuttered. "You've..._ stolen _a truck of wild animals."

"Yes."

Another box toppled from the back.

"My bad!"

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

"It smells like cardboard in here." Anna wrinkled her nose to us- Hiccup, Elsa, and myself- as Hans and Flynn drove in the front.

I only dug through my sling bag for something to do. With being crowded in with a dragon, a horse, and three other kids, it was going to be a long ride. There was not enough space for my to practice using my staff, so I emptied my bag onto the cold floor, plucking out whatever I could find for possible entertainment. I had out a select few of my items for them before packing the rest away.

"Would you like a lolipop?" I offered, nearly shoving the candy up Hiccup's nostrils with the way the van violently shook.

"No, thank you."

"...salt?"

"No, thank you."

"...shoe shine...?"

"_No, _thank you. Jack, will you _shut up?_"

**.**

**~:~**

**.**

**So that sucked. And I thought it was rather messy. But oh well.**

**And not much really happened... **

_**But oh well.**_

**BUT, I am VERY excited for the next chapter! It's going to be when stuff **_**really**_** starts to happen. However, before I update this, I will have to think about and manage my other stories, which I've also been dying to write more of- I'm a fool for thinking I could juggle three stories at once, but I suppose that it also makes it fun. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and once again I apologize if this chapter sucked, **_**and **_**for my lack of productivity, but I really hope you all stay interested. **

**so if you would all be so kind...**

**There will be many typos, chapters may be short, and it will not be my best work. Please be patient and go easy with the criticism!**

**Thank you!**

**-DarlingJO**


	7. Thank You!

I know I've been gone a really long time. Things have been really weird for me lately for reasons that I'm not really going to say.

However, it seems that in the time that I've been gone I've actually lost interest in this fandom, and after re-reading all of my works I've found that I_ really really _don't like them. At first I considered re-writing them, but then I figured that if I restart on a story in a fandom I'm no longer interested in, it would become more of an assignment, rather than something that I would enjoy.

I'm still choosing on whether I should keep the stories up (I worked pretty hard on the cover art... the writing too but the _cover art_) or delete them comepletely. I've deleted the files I had of all my drafts for the stories on my computer, so if I also delete them from this site... they're just... gone? I guess. Unless for some reason I decide to start over from scratch.

But I'd really like to say thank you :) for anyone who'd commented, or even just read this fic. Your patience and encouragement really does mean a lot to me. Even if I ultimately came to hate my own work, it's nice to know at least there were people who appreciated the time and effort put into making it. If you're interested at all, I'm still going to be on this site, starting a new story soon.


End file.
